My Darling Beast
by Ria Everwood
Summary: The second prince of Usami Kingdom's first love got into an accident after going on a expedition, leaving his younger brother under Usami's care. How will these two progress? Misaki's curious nature leads him to Usami's biggest secret - he has wings!
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers! This is my new fic for Junjou romantica~ Hope you enjoy it. Please do review and comment. I really want to know your views. ;)

Sorry about the really bad summary. =x

For now I am including only one of the parings in Junjou Romantica. As the story goes on I may include the others as well. ;)

Parings: Misaki x Usagi

Acknowledgements: Thanks to my sister – crimsonaffections for editing my grammar mistakes.

**Chapter 1 ****– Chance**

"Your highness! Where are you?"

This morning was like any other in Suzuki castle. Every single available maids, butlers and servants were panicking and searching every inch of the castle for their prince. The morning court was about to start soon but their dear prince was nowhere to be found…

**xxx**

"Your highness!" Takahiro exclaimed when he opened the door and found himself starring face to face with the prince. He should actually not be surprise about it. It's part of the prince's daily routine to visit him like this.

The great prince Usami Akihiko, second prince of the Usami Kingdom and owner of Suzuki Castle. His captivating looks captured the hearts of the people. The sliver grey hair and the crystal lavender eyes now hid behind the dark cloak he was wearing.

"Takahiro…" he greeted calmly and made his way past Takahiro who was still holding the door and settled himself on the small sofa near the window. He lifted his legs and rested them on the wooden coffee table in front of the sofa.

Takahiro lived in a small cottage with a straw roof just beside the castle. It had a small living room cum dining room cum kitchen and two small rooms. The living room was simple with a deep red two-seater sofa that Akihiko was sitting on right now, and a small window behind it. A two-seater dining table was placed by the side, with the sunlight shining through the window, onto the vase of sunflowers freshly picked in the morning. A simple kitchen was built on the other side. The kitchen had light blue cupboards with the stove and sink embedded on it.

Takahiro closed the door behind him and walked towards to kitchen to make tea while conversing with Usami.

"Your highness, isn't it time for the morning court soon?" he asked as he took the tea leaves out from the cupboard.

"I don't feel like going," The prince answered-as-a-matter-of-factly. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'your highness'?"

Takahiro smiled at the prince as he continued making the tea. Usami lifted the cloak he was wearing, revealing his face that bathed under the sunlight streaming from the window. He stared quietly at Takahiro while he made the tea.

_Takahiro Takahashi, the royal stableman. He __was in charge of my family's travels. I got to see him a lot…a lot more than I get to see my parents…that's how I fell in love with him ten years ago…The feelings that will never be returned…_

Takahiro finished making the tea. He poured the tea into a cup and passed it to Usami.

"Usagi, after you finish your tea, it's time for you to go back to the castle. You don't want your subjects looking all over the place for you."

Takahiro went back to writing the documents he was working on before Usami came.

Usami stared silently at Takahiro's back as he sipped his tea slowly. This was one of his favorite past time - looking at Takahiro work on his research. Takahiro had always been interested in ruins and history. He always spent his free time researching or reading up on them.

"Your highness!" A voice cried from a distance.

Takahiro lifted his head from the documents and was about to speak when Usami stood up. "I've got to go now," he said as he lifted his cloak to cover his head. "I'll come back tomorrow." And then he was gone, closing the door behind him.

**xxx**

_I failed the test again…now how am I going to tell my brother…_

Misaki Takahashi. The younger brother of Takahiro Takahashi. He was on his way back home from school and just so today, he got back his test results. He had been standing outside the cottage door for a while now, not knowing if he should go in or not. After ten minutes, Misaki finally reached for the door and opened it. "I'm home, bro…" Misaki said in his most cheerful voice but he cut himself off when he saw a silver-grey haired man squatting beside his brother who was sleeping peacefully on the sofa. The man had his lips planted on his brother's. The place Misaki was standing at made him see everything clearly. Misaki was dumfounded, looking at the man with eyes wide opened as he calmly lifted his head and stood up, putting his cloak back over his head. His lavender eyes stared at Misaki coldly.

Takahiro seemed to have heard Misaki. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them as he sat up. "Oh, Misaki you're home." Takahiro still have yet to notice the prince standing by his side. "What are you staring at?" he turned his head and saw what Misaki was staring at. "Oh! Your highness!"

_Your highness? He is the PRINCE?_

Misaki could not believe what he had just heard. That man who had just kissed his brother was the prince!

_What the hell is going on here?_

Misaki tried to piece things in his mind as he continued starring at the 'prince' his brother had just called. For some reason, Misaki can't seem to move or break their eye contact.

It was Usagi who broke their eye contact and turned to Takahiro. "Your younger brother looks nothing like you." He chuckled.

_What did he just say?_

In Misaki's mind, there were a lot of things he wanted to say; to argue back, but for some reason he just froze there, not being able to move.

"I guess I will be going now." Usami walked towards the door, towards Misaki and he paused for a little while in front of him. His purple lavender eyes seemed to be starring right into Misaki's soul. Misaki saw something change in his eyes. His eyes seemed to have turned into a deeper color with a colder edge. But as soon as Misaki noticed the change in his eyes, Usami walked past him and made his way out of the cottage, closing the door behind him.

Only when the Misaki could no longer feel the prince's presence, he started to shake and clenched his fingers into a fist. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "What was that about?"

**xxx**

"No! I don't agree to it!" Misaki cried and stood up from his chair, causing it to tumble over. Misaki and Takahiro were enjoying their dinner together on a quiet evening. But it seems that their conversation turned sour.

"But Misaki, I really want to go to this expedition. It's just that I'm worried about leaving you alone here. Usagi was kind enough to let you stay in the castle while I'm gone."

"But…!" _I don't want to stay with that strange 'prince'! Who knows what he will do? _

"Misaki please, this offer to go deep into the mountains does not come a second time. If you are with Usagi, I'll go without worries." Takahiro pleaded with those puppy eyes of his.

"Alright…I will stay with him for a while." Misaki sighed as gave in to his brother's request. His brother's eyes brighten with joy as they continued eating their dinner quietly.

In his heart, Misaki prayed hard that the week will be over soon and he can live safely in the castle without meeting the prince. After all, Suzuki castle is a very big place…

**xxx**

"This way please, Mr. Takahashi." Misaki followed the butler as he led the way down the long corridor of Suzuki castle. Today marked the first day that Misaki will be staying in this castle for one whole week.

White marble carpeted the floors, peach strips wallpaper covered the tall magnificent walls with red wooden doors encrypted evenly on both sides of the walls. Golden chandeliers hung from the tall ceiling. Sunlight streamed from the huge window on both ends of the corridor.

_It's a pretty castle alright… _

Misaki followed the butler closely, afraid to be lost as every door looked the same to him. After walking about half way through the corridor, the butler abruptly stopped at one of the doors and opened it with a sliver key. He led Misaki inside and put his luggage by the side.

As Misaki steeped into the room, he was surprised and shocked. He thought that he will be given a room in the servants' quarters but the room was at least ten times bigger than his own room back at the cottage.

The room was bright and white. Windows covered one side of the room, one which was already opened, leading to an open balcony. The other side of the room was golden white cupboards built into the walls. A huge white bathtub was placed beside the bed, being blocked away by a black divider. There was also a study table filled with the finest writing materials that one would need. The bed was high with light blue bed sheets and white curtains surrounding it. With bewilderment, Misaki asked softly, "Are you sure this is my room?"

The butler nodded, "Yes. If there is nothing else Mr. Takahashi, I will take my leave."

Misaki managed to gave a slight nod and the butler bowed as he left him in the room. Misaki walked towards the bed and gently touched it. _So soft…_He then jumped on the bed, laying down facing the white ceiling.

_A nice room is a good start__, right…? _

Or so he thought.

**xxx**

_Oh god! Why does every door look__ the same? I should have gone with the butler or marked my door…_

Misaki had been asked by the butler to go to the dining room for dinner but he had chosen to lay down a bit more so he told the butler he would go later, causing him to be hopelessly lost right now.

Then just when he was wondering aimlessly, he heard he weird sound coming from one of the rooms. _It sounded like a clock or a train…_

Misaki followed the sound and it lead to a door different from the others. It was a door as dark as a starless sky with a bear-shaped door knob. Misaki knocked gently but got no respond and the door wasn't locked. He slowly opened the door and when he saw the inside, he was dumbfounded. The room was the total opposite of his. This room was dark and gloomy, filled with…toys!

_What's with this room?_

There were all sorts of toys in the room, from robots to plush toys and even a moving train running on the tracks which lay around the room.

"Who's there…" A deep, low voice came from inside the toys. _That doesn't sound friendly…_

"Uh, I'm looking for the dining room! Do you happen to know where it is?" Misaki asked nervously. _I should have picked other rooms!_

In the dark, Misaki saw a shadow move among the toys. The shadow sat up and his face was being exposed to the little sunlight coming from the window as the curtains were not properly closed.

Misaki saw the sliver-grey haired prince whose face was half-lit under the light.

"Ahh! You are the prince!" Misaki cried as he pointed at him and backed away.

The prince took a glance at Misaki and let out a loud yawn, obviously ignoring Misaki.

He stood up and Misaki saw that he walked towards another door in the room and disappeared inside.

_What is wrong with him? I was only asking for directions! I should leave…_

Just as Misaki was about to turn and leave, the door which Usami just went in flung open and the room was lit by the chandelier that hung in the middle of the room. Misaki turned and saw Usami fully dressed. He was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt which had a v-shape cutting that showed a bit of Usami's white chest. A tight fit black leather pants showed his slender legs. He had a sliver round earring with some strange markings hanging on the left ear. He had a gold headband on his forehead with a mysterious black jewel fixed in the middle.

_He is so pretty…if that is even the right word for it…_

Misaki practically stared at Usami with his mouth wide open.

The prince chuckled, "What are you staring at? Do you not want to know where the dinning room is?"

Misaki flushed and averted his gaze to the floor, mumbling nervously, "Ah…yes…"

The prince smirked as he walked past Misaki and turned back to look at him, "Well, are you coming?"

Misaki clumsily followed the prince down the quiet hallway to the dining room. He can only hear the sound of his heart thumping wildly that was caused by the appearance of the newly transformed prince.

The both of them walked for a while before Misaki finally saw maids and butlers around doing their jobs and greeting the prince as they passed by them. When they reached the dining room, Misaki was awestruck by the food that lay on the long, rectangle table. There are dishes from starters to deserts. When the butler noticed Misaki and the prince approaching, he walked towards them and ushered them to their seats. Usami sat at one of the chairs different from the others, with a huge light brown teddy bear that has a blue ribbon tied on its neck. Misaki sat two seats away from Usami.

As the butler instructed the maids to serve their food, what surprised Misaki was that they also had a serving just for that teddy bear. Misaki stared at the maid as she served the teddy bear with his mouth wide open, forming an 'O'.

Usami saw the cute look that Misaki made. He chuckled with his hand over his mouth and said, "This is Sukuzi-san."

_What? He named the castle after a teddy bear? _

After the maids served their food, they bowed and took their leave. Misaki and Usami ate quietly; the whole living room was in a hush of silence except for their utensils clanking against the plates as they ate.

_Wh__at is with this awkward silence? _

Misaki could not stand the silence so he made an effort to start a conversation. "Say, why did you kiss my brother that time…?" _Ah! Wrong topic…_

Usami stopped moving and his eyes stared right at Misaki, looking very shocked. "You remember?" he exclaimed.

Misaki looked down at his plate, not daring to look into Usami's eyes. "Well yeah… I saw you kissing my brother while he slept…" Misaki mumbled. Then there was a long silence. It was Usami's laughter that broke the silence. "What…?" Misaki said nervously as he looked up and saw the prince laughing out loudly with his hand covering his face and his head tilted to the back.

"What…is so…funny…?" Misaki stammered.

"Haha…It's nothing…" Usami tried to hold back his laughter. "I guess I'll tell you. I love your brother. I have loved him for the past ten years." He said seriously.

_He loved my brother?__ For the past ten years?_

Filled with shock and bewilderment, Misaki looked at Usami's serious face and his earnest eyes when he said he loved his brother.

"But you know my brother is interested in nothing except for his research?"

"Yeah…I know…" Usami replied softly.

Misaki saw the sadness and pain in his eyes when Usami replied him. For the rest of the dinner, the two of them ate quietly, not talking after that.

**xxx**

It was in the middle of the night and Misaki could not sleep. He turned and tossed on the bed, thinking about what the prince had just said. His voice kept echoing in his mind with the sad and painful face he made.

"I loved him…I loved him…"

_Arh__! Why I can't get his face of my head? _

Misaki tossed with his head sinking into the bed, trying to forget what Usami had said.

"What is wrong with me? Why is it the stupid prince I'm thinking about?" he yelled. Then he heard a soft laughter coming from the balcony. He looked outside of the window and saw a shadow. "Who's there?" Misaki jumped out of the bed and headed for the balcony. He saw no one, only a few black feathers lying on the ground. He thought that it was just a crow. So he went back to bed, (.) this time he slept as soon as he closed his eyes.

**xxx**

The next morning, Misaki woke up early in the morning and decided to explore the castle a bit. He wondered aimlessly around and before he knew it, it was already past noon. He was hungry and so he tried to find his way to the dining room. But after walking for a while, he wander until the place he thought might be the prince's receiving room.

It was a golden room, with gold painted walls and a long red carpet leading from the main door to the throne chair. The throne chair is made of deep red cushions and a small gold Suzuki bear fixed on the top.

_Wow…_

Just as Misaki was admiring the room, he heard footsteps coming his way and he also heard Usami's voice among the footsteps. Misaki did not know why but he hid behind one of the pillars.

When the door flung opened, he saw Usami coming in followed by a butler and a neatly dressed man. Usami sat on the throne and the man kneeled down in front of him.

"Your highness. I came to bring you news on Mr. Takahiro."

_Brother? _

"The group which Mr. Takahiro was going on an expedition with met with an accident in the mountains and until now, we have yet to locate any survivors."

_What…_

Misaki felt weak hearing his brother getting into an accident. His legs gave way and he sank on the floor.

He peeked at Usami's reaction but his face was too far away to be seen clearly.

"…out…"

"Your highness?" The man asked.

"GET OUT! I WANT EVERYBODY OUT NOW!" he bellowed as he stood up from the chair.

The man and the butler take their leave hurriedly and in the room, there was only Usami and Misaki.

_The prince loved my brother…I wonder how is he feeling. _

Misaki peeked at the prince from behind the pillar. The prince was clenching his hands and it seems that he clenched it so hard that it caused blood the flow out of his hand, dripping on the floor. Misaki moved closer to the prince, hopping to comfort him. As he got closer, he saw the prince gritting his teeth and his teeth grew sharper and longer. His hair also changed from sliver-grey to sliver in color. Misaki saw something was growing out of his back. It grew bigger and bigger until it tear through his shirt and reveled a pair of black wings and black feathers scattered all over the place.

_What…Wings…?_

Misaki froze at the sight of the beautiful creature. Sliver hair, black wings with black feathers floating in the air. Usami levitate a few inches off the ground and purple lights started to form under his feet. It formed a round circle with strange inscriptions inside. It lifted Usami higher and higher. Misaki did not know what to do. The first thing that comes to his mind was he need to get to Usami. He ran forward and grabbed one of Usami's wings.

Usami who was focusing on casting the magic got distracted and turned and saw Misaki pulling his wings. "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

This is chapter 2 of the story. It took me some time though. Thanks for those who reviewed before.

I want to specially thank Scriverane for spending time to explain to me in detail the mistakes I made for chapter 1.

Please comment.

Acknowledgements: Thanks to my sister – Vermillion Hart for editing my grammar mistakes

**Chapter 2 – Revealed**

"What? Why are you here?" Usami exclaimed when he felt someone pull one of his wings. He looked down and saw Misaki crying. For some reason, when Usami saw Misaki's tears, the anger in him diminished.

"I can't undo the spell now. You'll just have to come with me!" Usami said as he reached out to Misaki and carried him bridal style.

"Waa!" Misaki cried when Usami carried him suddenly.

Usami chuckled softly and whispered into his ear, "Hang on tight!"

Misaki wrapped his arms around Usami's neck and shut his eyes tightly. He could hear Usami's wings flapping and felt them flying higher and higher. It was a while before they stopped.'

"How long are you going to keep your eyes closed?" Usami said teasingly as he set Misaki down.

Misaki slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a place totally different from the bright-looking castle.

_Did Suzuki Kingdom have such a place?_

The sky was grey even though it was still morning. Nothing grew on the land. Not even wild grass with the exception of occasional mountains and cliffs with dried. No houses or cottages in sight. It was like an exile wild land.

Misaki was still in shock when Usami cursed, "Bloody hell! We landed in the wrong place!"

Misaki turned to look at Usami. His clothes and expression had changed. He was now wearing a black robe over the black long-sleeved shirt and black leather pants which were exposed when the wind blew. He was still wearing the round, sliver earring with strange markings that Misaki saw him with before (refer to Chapter 1).

Usami's expression was even colder than when it was in Suzuki's castle. An expression of emptiness. He glared at Misaki coldly, "It's your fault I came to the wrong place!"

Misaki was still trying to piece whatever he saw together. Then he remembered that Usami clenched his hand too tightly just now, causing it to bleed. He unconsciously grabbed Usami's hands to check his wounds.

"Does it…" When Misaki saw Usami's palm, it was white and clean, with no traces of cuts or blood.

Usami pulled his hand away from Misaki and said coldly, "What do you think you are looking at?"

Misaki blushed with anger.

_I was worried about you?_

When he was about to argue back, he heard the sound of strong footsteps coming towards them at a great speed. Misaki immediately recognized the sound. It was the sound of horses' hooves galloping, making the ground tremble with their tremendous force. When it got closer, Misaki saw a middle-aged man in black ridding on one of the horses and another black horse followed beside him. They stopped right in front of them.

"You're late Sebastian!" Usami scowled as he reached out for the black horse's reins to pat the horse. Misaki stared at the beautiful, black creature as it stomped it hooves on the ground. The horse had a pair of blood-red eyes and chestnut-colored mane. It was equipped with a gold black saddle with strange markings like the ones on Usami's earring. It had a gold breast collar with a huge black jewel like the one Usami had on his headband. A black headstall with gold reins was equipped as well.

"I'm sorry my lord. I was not expecting you here." Sebastian apologized as he looked at Misaki. "This is…?"

"An extra baggage I was forced to carry with me and the reason you are late." Usami answered flatly.

Sebastian raised a brow, "My lord, do we leave him here?"

_Don't leave me here! _

Misaki's first instinct was to grab hold of Usami's wings like he did before and looked at him, biting his lower lip.

Usami looked at Misaki and said to Sebastian, "You can go back first while I have a 'chat' with this visitor of mine. And gather my subjects, I wish to speak to them when I get back."

"As you wish, my lord."

Sebastian bowed, got on the horse and rode off, leaving Misaki and Usami behind.

Misaki still refused to let go, clenching on Usami's wings. "You...You are not going to…to leave me here are you…?" he stammered.

Usami smirked, "You are not supposed to come here in the first place. So tell me, why can't I leave you here?"

Tears began to swell in Misaki's eyes and roll down his cheeks. "Because…because I was worried about you!" he sniffled as he used one of his hands to wipe his tears the other still clenching on Usami's wings.

Usami's expression softened. He said it in a soft voice, "Aren't you supposed to be more worried about yourself?

You are being brought to an unknown place and now you know your ruler is someone who casts spells and have wings. Aren't these things you should be worried about first?"

Misaki lifted his head to look at Usami, "I thought you might be sad…"

Usami laughed and said, "You're a weird one…" and planted his lips on Misaki's.

Misaki was shocked. His eyes widened and his tears stopped. His hand that was clenching Usami's wings loosened and fell to the side.

Usami lifted his head and stared into Misaki's eyes. "That will stop your crying for now." He smirked as he approached his horse. He got on the horse and reached his hand out to Misaki. "Are you coming or staying here?" he asked Misaki who stood rooted to the spot.

Misaki finally snapped out of the kiss. He reached out for Usami's hand and was carried on the horse sitting in front of Usami as he rode off..

_Why did he kiss me? _

Misaki touched his lips. He could still feel Usami's warm lips. Misaki's mind was blank as they rode on.

After who know how long, Misaki finally saw that they were approaching a castle.

A grey black castle was in the middle of nowhere. Misaki thought he saw crows flying above the castle but when they got closer, it was not crow that Misaki saw.

It was a beast with eagle's head, lion body and a pair of black wings. It looked like a griffin that only appeared in storybooks. They look ferocious that Misaki moved closer to Usami.

When they reached the castle door, a huge metal door crept open and inside were rows of servants lined up by the side with head heads bent down

They had wings of different kinds - small wings, bat wings and horns. Misaki took one look and knew that they were not humans.

Usami got off the horse and so did Misaki. One of the servants led the horse away.

When they stepped inside the castle, the servants chorused, "Welcome back my lord."

Usami walked past them without even sparing a look at them. Misaki followed closely behind him. Usami walked to one of the doors where Sebastian was waiting.

"Is everyone in there yet?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord." He nodded as he helped Usami took off his robe.

"Good. Bring this boy to my chamber." Usami ordered and disappeared into the room, closing the door behind him.

"This way, sir." Sebastian led Misaki through the palace, passing by a few servants here and there. Misaki slowly gotten used to the horns and wings they had. As they were walking, Misaki was pulled by the arm by a man with sharp nails that dig into his flesh, causing him to bleed. "Ow…"

"A human!" The man scowled. 'What is he doing here?"

"He's master's guest, Isaka – sama." Sebastian replied. "Would you kindly let him go?"

Isaka raised a brow, not loosening his grip, he smirked, "And where are you bringing the 'guest' to?"

"Master's chamber."

"What?" Isaka roared as Misaki struggled when he felt the grip tighten.

"Isaka! Unhand him now!" A voice thundered through the corridor. Misaki turned around and saw Usami flying at high speed towards them.

Isaka let Misaki go when Usami stopped in front of them. Usami stared at Isaka coldly as he carried Misaki bridal style. As they walked away, Usami hissed, "Next time, keep your hands to yourself."

Usami carried Misaki to his own private chamber. His chamber was dark, like the one back in Suzuki Castle. The only thing that was different was there were no toys.

Usami placed Misaki down on the bed and lifted his injured arm to examine it

"Ouch!" Misaki cried when Usami pulled his arm.

Usami mumbled softly, "Sorry…"

Misaki starred, at Usami not believing what he heard.

"Usagi – san, what did you just say?" he asked dumbly.

"Usagi?" Usami looked shocked when Misaki called him by the nickname given by his brother.

"Er…well, I heard my brother called you Usagi...It just slipped my mouth. I'm sorry your highness."

"No…It's ok…" Usami said. After which, he whispered some unknown language and Misaki's arm healed completely, leaving no blood or scars caused by Isaka.

Misaki could not believe his eyes. He took a closer at his arm and said dumbly, "It's completely healed."

"This is nothing." Usami stood up and was about to walk away Misaki tugged atUsami's wings. Usami turned and Misaki asked, "I have been wondering for a while now…Where am I? And who are you?"

Usami smirked as he spread his wings. "Welcome to my other kingdom. The place you humans call it 'hell'."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! Sorry for the slow update. You will notice a lot of mistakes here and there well that is because my sister have not beta it. She is having an important exam and will only be able to beta it in end nov. =x

I don't want you the readers to think this story has gone hiatus. :X So I have decided to post it up first. Hope you guys don't mind the mistakes here and there. I did the best I could. My English is really not that good. .

Thanks for those who reviewed for the last chapter. I really enjoy reading reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

_I'm in hell?_

Misaki stood up and took a few steps back. "Then…then…who are you?" Misaki stammered as he stared at Usami in fear.

Usami pretended to be thinking and he flew in front of Misaki. "I'm the prince of this place. So you could say I'm the Devil's Prince." Usami smirked as he bowed to Misaki. "Welcome to hell."

Misaki trembled and stammered. "I want to go back…"

Usami chuckled as he placed his head beside Misaki's and whispered. "I'll don't _feel_ like going back now. You can only go back when I do."

Tears gathered in Misaki's eyes. "But…but…" he tried to speak when he was stifling but no words came out.

When Usami saw those tears that threaten to be released anytime, his expression softens and he mumbled in some weird language, causing Misaki to feel drowsy.

Misaki felt the room spinning and his legs felt weak. Before he fell to the ground, he felt Usami's strong arms wrapped around his waist to support him. After which, he blacked out.

**XXX**

When Misaki woke up, he found himself warmly tucked in the while bed in Usami's chamber – the proof he was not dreaming all up. He sat up and looked out of the window. The sky was grey and thunder tore the sky. Misaki tried to get off the bed but his legs felt weak. He stumbled on the floor before he could stand.

It took most of Misaki's energy to be able to stand. He dragged his feet to the door and peeked out.

_The area is clear…_

There was no one outside the room. Misaki took the chance and crept out of the room.

**XXX**

"Have you found him yet?" Usami bellowed at his subjects who kneeled before him.

His subjects trembled and stammered. "No…Not yet, my lord."

Usami hit the arm rest of his throne and stood up. "Why can't anyone find him?"

"He's nowhere to be found, my lord."

"You…!" As Usami was about to scold his subjects, he felt Misaki left the barrier he set around his room just now. Usami walked towards the courtroom door and just before he closed the door behind him, he commanded, "Keep searching!"

"Yes, my lord." His subjects replied as they looked at Usami closing the door behind him.

**XXX**

_Great I'm lost! _

Misaki wandered off from the room for five minutes and was already hopelessly lost. He was using the wall for support as he walked. It was then he heard voices approaching his way. He turned and saw three demons with broken black wings and scars on their face.

When they noticed Misaki, they stopped talking and focus their attention on him. "Well well, what do we have here…?" the demon with one eye sneered as he slowly approached Misaki.

Misaki instinct reacted. He turned and ran. As he was running, he heard laughter of the demons getting closer and closer to him. Their laughs were evil and mean, as if they were chasing a prey. Just when Misaki finally found a door and was about to reach for it, one of his predators caught him by the arm and threw his against the wall.

"Arh!" Misaki cried in pain.

"That's the wrong way mouse." The demon with a broken horn smirked.

Misaki reached to clench his head where he was hit, which was bleeding. He tried to focus of getting away but the pain in his head is getting to him that he can't even focus on what he see.

He felt one of them grabbed him by his chin and his long nails slowly scratching his cheek. "Where should I start tasting first, the nose or your lovely eyes?" he laughed as he brought his face closer to Misaki's face.

Misaki struggled, trying to break free but the demons just laughed when they saw Misaki's futile struggles.

Just when one of the demons is about to sink his fangs into Misaki, he shut his eyes tight, waiting for the pain he expected. _I'm going to be killed!_

But then the pain never came. Instead, he heard the agony yell of the demon and he was being released. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Usami who appeared out of now where and the demon who was grabbing him was being swung to the side.

"My lord…" the other two demons greeted nervously.

"What do you think you are going?" Usami scowled. "Be gone you beasts!" With one swing of the arm, the other demons flew to the side with their head banged against the wall.

Usami bent and lifted Misaki. "I'll deal with you all later." Usami carried Misaki back into his chamber. "I should have known you would not stay in that barrier." Usami hissed as he carried Misaki back to his room. _Barrier…?_

"I…arh..."Misaki tried to defend himself but the injury on his head forbid him to do so.

Usami's voice softened, "Just lay still until we got back into my room." He whispered.

When they reached Usami's chamber, Usami slowly set Misaki on the bed. "May this be a lesson for you not to wander off like that!" he said as he checked Misaki's wounds. Like before, after Usami whispered a few strange words that Misaki did not understand, the pain he was feeling was gone and his wounds were healed.

"Thank you…" Misaki whispered. "Why did the demons attack me anyway?" Misaki asked dumbly.

Usami lifted a brow and smirked, "Oh, you didn't know? That's because you are the only human here and surprisingly, is a human who is not dead."

Misaki gulped and swallowed his saliva, "I want to go back."

Usami frowned and said, "You can only go back when I wanted to. And now I refused to go back without your brother."

Misaki's eyes widen and demanded, "What do you mean by that?"

Usami sighed, "My troops are bigger, stronger and faster in this world. I thought they would be able to find Takihiro…but in the end, they can't. Takahiro seems to have vanished into thin air!"

Misaki bit his lower lip, trembling, trying to conquer the thought that he might have already lost his brother, the only relative he had.

Usami seemed to be able to read Misaki's thoughts. "I will not be giving up until I find your brother. You should not too." He said as he turned his head to view the sky.

Misaki stared at the back of Usami. He could see him clenching his hands and trembling.

_He must be afraid as I am… my fear of losing my brother and his fear of losing someone you love…_

Upon thinking about it, Misaki felt a sharp pain in his chest, an unknown pain. Misaki unintentionally brought himself forward and wrapped his arms around Usami's neck from behind. The feeling of Usami so close to him made him felt safe and assured.

"What are you doing?" Usami asked as he continued staring at the sky not moving.

"Just let me stay like this for a while…" Misaki whispered.

"… …"

Usami kept quiet as they stay in that position for some time…

_Brother…where are you…?_

**XXX**

Misaki had been staying in Usami's castle for a few days now and it's getting on his nerves. All he ever does was sleep and eat. From the encounter of the demons, he lean his lessen not to go out of Usami's chamber. So all Misaki does was to stay in the room all day long. His meals were being brought to the room by Sebastian and Usami is always out, leaving Misaki alone in his chamber.

"I had enough! Isn't there other places I could visit in this castle?" Misaki complained.

This was one of the rarer times when Usami is free to eat breakfast with Misaki. But even before they started eating, Misaki had begun to complain.

"If you mean a place where you could be safe? Then the answer is no." Usami said as he begun eating his one quarter cooked steak.

"But all I ever do here is stay in your room! There is even a bathtub from preventing me to go out! It's almost like a jail." Misaki grumbled as he ate a broccoli. Misaki's food was different from Usami's food. Usami's food is mostly raw and bloody while Misaki's food is fully cooked with vegetables.

Usami smirked and said, "My room is nothing like a jail." Usami's voice was low and serious that it send chill down Misaki's spine.

Misaki stopped complaining and quietly ate his breakfast.

After breakfast, Usami asked Sebastian to prepare his bath.

"You're going to bath here?" Misaki asked dumbly.

Usami smirked and said, "Oh, you want to join me? Sebastian I've change my mind. Prepare my bath in 'that' place."

Misaki blushed and said nervously, "No! That's not what I meant…I mean…I…" he frantically waved his hands.

"You finally got a chance to leave the room and you are rejecting that offer?" Usami said as he raised a brow.

The thought of able to get out of the room make Misaki said without hesitation, "No! I'll go with you!"

Usami smirked and looked at Misaki with eyes that showed his victory.

A while later, Sebastian came back to report to Usami that the bath was ready.

Sebastian led them to a room. When Misaki saw the 'bath', eh was shocked and his jaw dropped. The so called 'bath' is as big as a pool filled with sweet smelling water. Statues of the griffin sat on the four corners of the bath, with their mouths opened and water gushing out. There were maids inside who greeted them as they went in.

Usami waved at them and commanded, "I will not be needing all of you. Leave,"

They chorused, "Yes, my lord." And they left the bath. After the left, Usami took off his clothes except for the black jewel on his forehead and the ear ring. He went in and soaked himself in the bath. Misaki did not move an inch. Instead, he stared at Usami's every move. He was being attracted to Usami's graceful movement and the perfect body of his that Misaki felt his cheeks turned hot.

Usami chuckled when he saw how Misaki stared at him with his mouth wide opened. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Misaki snapped out and replied, "Yes…I mean no…" he took off his own clothes and joined Usami. He was glad that bath was bug enough that they could keep their distance.

_Why did I blush? Usagi – san is a guy!_

They sat silently in the pool and Usami was washing his wings.

Misaki could not stand the silence. He offered, "I'll help you." He said as he moved closer to Usami.  
"They're so soft…" Misaki mumbled as he washed Usami's wings.

Usami chuckled and said nothing.

Silence fall upon them once again. Only the sound of water dripping could be heard. Misaki could heard his heart beating faster every minute.

"That's enough." Usami finally said as he spun around to face Misaki. His hand slowly cupped Misaki's face making his look directly into his eyes. This made Misaki blushed even harder.

"Er…I'm getting out." Misaki wanted to get away from Usami as fast as he could but Usami grabbed hold of his waist and lock him against him.

"Why are you running away from me?" Usami demanded softly as he licked Misak's ear lobe.

Misaki paniced, "No…I'm not running." Misaki struggled to break free as he felt Usami's hand slowly slipped inside the water and to his manhood.

"Wa! What are you doing Usagi – san?" Misaki cried in panic.

"Something that will make you feel nothing nut pleasure." Usami said as he begun stroking Misaki's manhood.

"Ah…Enn…" Misaki cried softly and felt weak as he leaned against Usami for support.

_His hands…they felt so good…_

Usami chuckled as he saw Misaki giving in and he stroke faster.

"Ah…I'm…" Usami planted his lips on Misaki's lips, sealing away his words and cries as he climax in his hand.

After which, Usami broke their kiss and smirked, "You're fast."

Misaki wanted to argue back but Usami did not give him the chance. Usami kissed him again, this time, his tongue dived into his mouth, ravishing it.

Misaki was drowning in pleasure, not thinking. But then someone barged into the bath.

"Akihiko! I was looking everywhere for you!" A man with a familiar voice yelled. Usami broke their kiss. Misaki turned and saw his school teacher.

"Kamijo – sensei!" Misaki cried in shocked when he saw the man that barged in was none other than his literature teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! My sister is back in action! She helped me edited this. **

**There are a few things to note. This chapter introduced two new parings instead of just Usami x Misaki. The new parings are Nowaki x Hiroki and a paring not in JR series – Sumi x Takahiro. My sister suggested to me this paring cause I need Takahiro to be paired up with someone in this story~ Also the ratings for this fic will be change from T to M. Well I foresee lemons will be coming in soon! (I hope)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Acknowledgements: Thanks to my sister – Vermillion Hart for editing my grammar mistakes.**

**Lastly do please please review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 - Confused **

"Kamijo – sensei!" Misaki cried. _What is he doing here?_

_This man who just barged into the room has the face of my fearful literature teacher! Except that this man has wings like Usagi – san, and a triangle shaped ear ring with strange marking on his left ear._

Usami grabbed a towel by the side and used it to wrap Misaki before he bent and lifted him. "Next time, knock before you come in." Usami said as he began to walk out of the room.

Hiroki stopped them before they could step out of the door. He did not bother to look at Misaki. Instead, he pointed at Usami and yelled, "You were the one who abandon your duties in Suzuki Kingdom! I had to come all the way here to find you and when I found you, you are playing with a boy in the bath?"

Misaki blushed. _Playing?_

Usami continued towards the door and just before he left the room, he said, "I'll be staying here for a while. Send someone to cover for me."

Usami and Misaki remained quiet as they went back to Usami's chamber. When they were in the room, Misaki saw some fresh clothes that were already laid neatly on the bed, Usami set Misaki on his feet and handed him a black silk robe and a golden–coloured belt. "Wear these while you're here." Usami said.

Misaki obediently changed into the clothes he was given. When the both of them had finished changing, Usami told Misaki, "I'll be away for a while if you need anything, call for Sebastian and _do not_ leave this room!"

Just as Usami was about to leave, Misaki tugged his wings and asked, "Why is Kamijo – sensei here?"

Usami smirked, "If I remember correctly, he's your teacher in the other world…but in this world, he's my personal guard and my right–hand man." Usami explained as he left the room.

_Kamijo – sensei is such an important person? There's one thing about him that has not change – he's still scary as always!_

**XXX**

Hiroki sneezed. _Someone must be talking bad about me!_

"Hiro–san, are you alright? Maybe you caught a cold?" Nowaki who was beside him asked with concern.

"I'm fine. How's the search for Takahashi?" Hiroki asked as he and Nowaki walked away from the meeting room.

"I suspect that there is something more than this. We found the other travellers but no sign of Takahashi. It's like he vanished into thin air." Nowaki said as he wrapped his hand around his chin.

"True why is only Takahashi not found…?" Hiroki was so focused on the problem at hand that he did not notice Nowaki wrapping his arms around his waist.

.

"I'll look into that later, but for now, you're mine!" Nowaki said as he planted his lips on Hiroki's lips.

Hiroki struggled at first but gave in soon after. He wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck and moulded himself towards Nowaki. Nowaki broke their kiss. He bent and lifted Hiroki. "We'll continue this in private." He said as he spread his wings and flew towards his room.

**XXX**

_I so did not just see that!_

Misaki was really getting bored staying in Usami's room so he thought it wouldn't hurt if he came out wondering for a while. But almost as soon as he left the room, he saw his teacher being kissed by another guy! What's more, the 'fearsome' teacher actually blushed!

Misaki froze not moving until Nowaki carried Hiroki and flew off.

_I think it'll be better if I just go back…_

Just as Misaki was about to return to the room, he heard voices. He immediately hid behind one of the pillars and peeked to see who they were.

_Eikes! Demons!_

Misaki trembled with fear as he remembered how he was treated by the three demons before. He wanted to run but the fear got to him and his legs won't budge.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"About the human here?"

"Well yeah. What did those humans have to make our lord protect them anyway?"

"I think he's just a substitute for his brother. He will be gone in no time!"

Misaki's eyes widened in shock and his mind went blank.

_Substitute…? Me…? A substitute for brother…?_

The word '_substitute_' kept echoing in Misaki's mind. He dragged himself back to Usami's chamber and closed the door behind him. As soon as he closed the door, his legs felt weak and he slid onto the floor.

_I'm just a substitute?_

Misaki felt his chest throb in pain as he clenched the area where he was in pain with tears threatening to come out anytime.

While he was drowned in his thoughts, Usami's chamber's door burst opened. Misaki turned his head and saw Usami – who was panting and sweating with his hands on his knees. "You went out didn't, you?" he bellowed.

"I…I…" Misaki stammered.

Usami walked towards Misaki and to his surprise, Usami pulled Misaki into his arms and crashed his head against his chest. "Don't scare me like that…I was worried…" he whispered into his ear.

_He was worried about me…_

Misaki unconsciously wrapped his arms around Usami. _He was worried about me!_ He felt happy and relieved. _Maybe…just maybe…I'm more than a substitute…_

But what Usami said broke Misaki's heart.

"Takahiro will be sad if something ever happen to you!"

_Brother…it's about him after all…_

Misaki's tears came rolling down his cheeks. He pushed Usami away and cried without thinking, "I'm not a substitute!"

Usami looked at Misaki confusedly, "Substitute? What are you talking about?"

_What am I saying! Why am I crying! Misaki, stop crying!_

Misaki stood rooted and used his hands to wipe away the tears that were flowing non-stop.

"Misaki..?" Usami asked with concerned as his hand reached out for Misaki.

"Don't touch me!" Misaki cried as he slapped Usami's hand away. "I'm not a substitute for my brother!"

Usami's eyes widened and said, "Is that what this is all about, you crying? You think you're a substitute for Takahiro?"

Misaki averted his gaze and just stood still.

Usami sighed and walked towards Misaki. His hands went to cup Misaki's face and made his looked at his eyes. He whispered, "I had not once thought of you as Takahiro's substitute. You are someone special and different from him. You cried for me. No one has ever done that for me."

Misaki looked at his eyes, so firm, strong and alluring. Misaki just nodded lightly indicating he understood.

Usami whispered softly, "So don't ever think of that again." With that, Usami closed their distance and planted his lips on Misaki's.

_I'm not a substitute…_

Misaki acknowledged the kiss; he wrapped his around Usami and kissed him back.

**XXX**

_My head hurts…where am I…? _

Takahiro slowly opened his eyes and found himself nicely tucked in a huge bed. He used his hand and touched where his head hurt. He felt bandages wrapped around his head.

"Why am I here…?" _I remembered we were camping and there's this black hole that appeared out of nowhere and sucked us in…where are the others!_

Takahiro tried to get out of the bed and stand, but when he was about to walk, he felt a pull on his right leg and he fell, kissing the ground.

_What the…?_

He tossed the blanket away and saw a metal cuff tied to his leg and was chained to the bed post.

_What is this?_

He tried to tugging but the cuffs were strongly secured.

Then the door crept opened.

"So you're awake?"

Takahiro looked up and saw a stranger at the door. He was beautiful, a man with light grey hair, wearing a pair of glasses. What shocked Takahiro was, he had a pair of deep black wings.

_He has wings?_

"Who are you?" Takahiro asked, trying not to sound shocked.

"Keiichi Sumi at your service." Sumi smirked as he bowed.

"Where am I?" Takahiro asked, surprised by his unwavering voice.

"Well you could say this place is…_hell._" He smirked as he slowly approached Takahiro.

_What?_

Takahiro was so confused that he did not know what to say or ask anymore.

"Don't show me this blank face of yours…it just makes me want to…" Sumi bent down and kissed the confused Takahiro.

**XXX**

**Please review~! I just had to say it once more! =p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! **

**So sorry for the very late update. My school is keeping me really busy. This chapter will be quite chunky since I will be revealing more of the world Misaki is in! **

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**There is a question I wanted to ask ****Scriverane****. For your review you said, 'I was hoping for more time and UST between them' What is UST? Yeah now you say it I always tend to forget in this story they were supposed to be strangers at first. I'll take note! **

**Because of my school, I have made a schedule for updating my stories. I'll update on every 15****th**** on 30****th**** or 31****th ****of the month starting on Dec. But I think my test fall on mid Dec but I'll try my best to update so please continue to support me. ^^**

**Acknowledgements: Thanks to my sister – ****Vermillion Hart**** for editing my grammar mistakes. **

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 5 – Fire Kingdom**

"Ouch…" Sumi felt a sharp pain in his lower lip. He broke the kiss and used his fingers to rub the blood. "Stubborn, aren't you?" Sumi smirked.

"What…What do you want?" Takahiro demanded

Sumi chuckled; he lifted Takahiro bridal style and set him on the bed. He whispered some spells and a pair of metal cuffs appeared. Both of his hands were now tied to the bed post.

"What…! Release me!" Takahiro cried and struggled.

Sumi smirked as he climbed on top of Takahiro. "No can do." He said as he launched at Takahiro's neck.

"Ah…" Takahiro moaned. _How can I make that sound!_

Sumi chuckled when he heard Takahiro's moan. His hands slipped beneath his shirt and explored, brushing pass his nipples which hardened at the soft touch.

"Le...Let…me go…!" Takahiro said, a failed attempt to sound firm.

"You say let you go, but your body says otherwise." Sumi smirked as one of his hand slipped into Takahiro's pants and touched his manhood.

"Waa! What are you doing?" Takahiro cried in alarm, struggling futilely, the metal chains rattling as he struggled.

Sumi paid no attention to his cries. He unbuttoned Takhiro's pants and removed his underwear. He then moved down and put Takahiro's manhood in his mouth, sucking and teasing it.

"En…Ah…No…" Takahiro cried in pleasure, arching against the bed.

Sumi chuckled as he continued sucking and one of his and moved to the back and slowly pushed against his hole.

When Takahiro felt his finger, he panicked and struggled, "What are – ah!" Takahiro cried when he felt one finger slip inside him.

Sumi finally released his mouth from Takhiro's manhood, leaving it hard and wet. He concentrated on putting a second finger inside him. "God, you're tight. Even as you struggle, your inside is tightening around my fingers…" Sumi chuckled as he slipped a second finger inside.

"No! Take it out! It hurts…" Takahiro cried, tears swelling in his eyes.

Sumi's expression softened. He licked his tears and whispered, "You'll feel better in no time…"

Just when Sumi was exploring his good spots with his fingers, there was a knock on the door.

Sumi paused and got irritated. He bellowed deeply, "Who's there? Didn't I give clear instructions that no one is to disturb me?"

The voice at the door stammered, "But…but…my lo..lord, Lord Akihiko from the Wing Kingdom is requesting your presence."

_Akihiko…? Usagi?_

"So…he came…" Sumi mumbled. "Receive him in the library. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, my lord."

Sumi turned back to Takahiro. "I'll come back later to continue. In the mean time, stay here and rest. You'll need it." He chuckled, as he planted a kiss on his forehead.

Takahiro felt drowsy and his eyelids felt heavy. The last thing he saw was Sumi's back leaving the room and he blacked out.

**XXX**

"Nowaki, what have you found out?" Usami asked, gritting his teeth. Usami was sitting on his throne chair, tapping his fingers on the arm rest impatiently. He had gathered his generals to get reports on the missing Takhiro. And this time Misaki wanted to join them. He was sitting on the throne beside Usami, the throne for the queen. He had been stared by every single person in the court room. He wanted to just stand by the side but Usami commanded him to sit.

Before Nowaki, there were a few good-looking demons who presented their reports, which was the same after one another – "I'm sorry my lord, there is still no sign of Takahiro anywhere." When the finished their sentence, they were being blown off by an invisible force which sent them flying to the other end of the room. One after another, they were blown further and further back. Nowaki was the fifth person asked to deliver his report. The demon before him was being blasted out of the room, making a hole in the wall. Usami's anger was affecting the other demons. They were afraid to give their reports. It was Nowaki who volunteered to give his report.

He stepped forward and kneeled before Usami, on the red carpet. "My lord, Takahiro disappearance is a strange one. The other humans travelling with him were found, only Takahiro wasn't. He seemed to have vanished into thin air. My guess was he was being kidnapped."

Misaki who sat quietly cried, "My brother is being kidnapped?"

Nowaki's tone was still clam. He continued, "Yes, and if my theories are correct, he might be in the hands of the people in this world. I personally questioned the travellers and they seemed to have a part of their memory erased."

Misaki turned to face Usami and exclaimed, "There are other kingdoms here?"

"Of course there are!" Hiroki immerged from the crowd and pulled out a board and map out of nowhere. The map showed four huge islands of different colours: red, green, blue and brown.

Hiroki pulled a pointer from his sleeve and pointed at the map. "In this world, there are only four islands. Fire Kingdom, the island in the north. It is a place filled with volcanoes. Only the beings that can withstand the heat live there. Because of the volcanoes, they have mines filled with precious jewels. The island in the east is called the Water Kingdom. It has the world's purest water that ever existed. In the south, the island is called Earth Kingdom. Plants prosper and even the strangest beast can survive in the Kingdom. On the west lies the Wind Kingdom. It used to be a deserted land filled with only sand. But our lord has changed it, making it suitable for living."

"So this is the Wing Kingdom I'm in?" Misaki asked dumbly.

"Of course this is the Wind Kingdom." Hiroki replied proudly.

"And, do you have any idea which kingdom he might be in?" Usami asked Nowaki who was still kneeling down.

"My spies said he may be in the Fire Kingdom."

Usami stood up suddenly and slammed his hands on the arm rest of his throne. He gritted his teeth and hissed, "Keiichi Sumi! I should have known it's him!"

"Keiichi Sumi…? Don't tell me he's my senpai in school?"

Hiroki, Nowaki and Usami all turned and stared at Misaki in shock. It was Hiroki who spoke first. "Keiichi Sumi is in our school?" Hiroki practically yelled. "Why haven't I seen him before?"

Misaki stammered, "It…it might not be…be the same Sumi-senpai…"

"We'll just have to pay him a visit and we'll know the truth soon enough. Nowaki, prepare my carriage!" Usami ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Nowaki answered as he retreated from the room.

"Hiroki…"

"Yes, my lord?" Hiroki kneeled in front of Usami when his name was called.

"During my absence, I'll leave this castle with you. And take care of Misaki."

Hiroki threw a dark glare at Misaki before answering, "Yes, my lord."

"No!" Misaki cried and everyone in the room turned to face him.

"You dare not obey my orders?" Usami thundered.

Misaki jerked back a bit and said firmly, looking straight into Usami's eyes. "I'm coming with you!"

Usami stared at him for a while before he turned away and said as he was walking out, "Alright…you can come but, you must stay with me at all times!"

A smiled formed on Misaki's face and he said, "I will!" and he followed Usami out of the throne room.

As Misaki walked out of the room, he could hear whispers and mumblings.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah…"

"Our lord took back his orders…"

The whisperings can still be heard even after the door closed behind him.

**XXX**

On their way to the Fire Kingdom, Misaki learnt more about the world he was in.

When the carriage passed by towns and villages, Misaki saw human-like beings and beast-like beings.

"Why are there beings like humans while the others are totally beast?" Misaki asked.

"In this world, two populations dominate the world: The Halves and The Beasts. The Halves are human-like beings like me. I have wings but I could keep ?" Usami's wings glowed and disappeared.

"It's just that we will never be like humans." He continued, staring outside of the carriage window. "Our mark as Halves will still be on our body somewhere… Mine is on my chest. We get our marks from our ancestors. My mark belongs to the royal family." Misaki looked at Usami, whose expression seems far and sad.

"The Beasts are beings that look totally like animals. Well, they are more special than the normal animals from your world. They have intelligence that won't lose to The Halves. You have seen them right? Some of them are my best generals."

Misaki nodded and the two of them kept quiet for some time. Misaki saw them passing by more towns and villages before he fall asleep.

By the time he woke up, the sky was dark and they were in a desert-like place.

"Where are weee?" Misaki asked as he yawned.

"The border between the west and north." Usami answered. He took a bottle out and mumbled a spell, causing the bottle to glow. He passed the bottle to Misaki and said, "Drink this; a human can't stand the temperature in the Fire Kingdom. This should last you for twenty-four hours."

Misaki drank quietly and in a flash, the desert they were in was gone. It was being replaced by lavas and volcanoes.

"We're here, the Fire Kingdom."

**XXX**

"Welcome to my kingdom. What do I have here to receive such an important person like you, Usami-sama?"

Misaki and Usami were being received into the library when they reached the Fire Kingdom's castle.

Misaki waited nervously for Sumi to come. He sat in the corner and looking down at his feet. A familiar voice which caught his attention.

"Sumi-senpai!" Misaki cried excitedly. Sumi was the only person in school who paid any attention to him. Misaki wanted to walk forward to greet him, but he was stopped by Usami who stretched his hand out blocking his way.

"Hello Sumi." Usami said coldly.

Sumi stood there smirking. "So? What have you come for?"

"Answers! I came for answers. I heard you have one of my citizens in your kingdom. I came here to check it out." Usami said, glaring at him.

"Oh? I heard of no such thing. I'm so sorry you have to come such a long way for nothing. And may I ask who the citizen might be, to make Usami-sama come all the way here?" Sumi said and folded his arms.

"Well if this is the Sumi-senpai, I'm sure he would not lie." Misaki said, grinning. "Sumi-senpai, I didn't know you were part of this world!"

"Well, the world is full of mystery, isn't it?" Sumi smirked. "Please, Usami-sama, since you came all the way here; do stay for a few days. Misaki and I have a lot to catch up on."

"I refuse!" Usami said, grabbing Misaki's hand, pulling him out of the room.

"But…But I want to stay here for a while!" Misaki said, trying to free himself.

Usami paused and turned to glare at Sumi. "Alright, but Misaki and I will be in one room."

_What? Usagi-san and I in a room?_

"As you wish. You there, show Usami-sama to his room." Sumi commanded.

"Why do I have to share a room with you?" Misaki asked nervously as they followed the servant.

Usami did not reply Misaki. When they were shown into the room, Usami dismissed the servant immediately, and locked the door behind him.

"It's time you know your place and listen to me for once." Usami said coldly as he approached Misaki.

**Do review pleaseeee~ just click the button below! Thank you~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers. **

**It's been quite sometime since I updated. As promised before, I've updated before 15 (only one day before though) because I have an exam on the 16! . **

**The next update may be eariler if not it will be on the 30****th**** of December. **

**Well answers to the reviews for chapter 5 will be answered in this chapter. It seems a lot of you don't like the paring Sumi x Takahiro? Do review to tell me your views. Because I have every intention of paring those two up meaning Sumi will go very OOC soon~ **

**I want take this chance to thank all who reviewed. They are, *drum roll* :**

**Junjou-Angel, Scriverane, FallenReaperWolf, tmnttia-5****th****, The Last Vampire Song, Vermilion Hart, jhoanna, Seeker Heart, Sally, Amy-sama90 and Miko Vampire. **

**Thank you all for your support. Do continue to support me! Love you readers~!**

**X.X.X**

**Chapter 6 - Seperated**

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Misaki cried when Usami grabbed his wrist.

Usami stared at Misaki coldly using his lavender eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" he scowled.

Misaki looked back at Usami, shocked by his cold expression. Misaki looked away, feeling guilty and he mumbled, "What…did I do…?"

Usami tightened his grip on Misaki's wrist. "Why do you want to get close to Keiichi Sumi?" he demanded.

"Ouch! It hurts, let me go!" Misaki cried, struggling to get free.

"Answer my question!" Usami thundered.

Misaki was shocked by how angry Usami was. He stopped struggling and stood still, looking at the floor, shaking.

Usami felt Misaki shaking. He let go of him and said softly, "Sorry…I'll be requesting for another room…we will leave first thing in the morning. Rest well."

Usami turned and closed the door behind him.

Misaki was shocked at how Usami sounded, so full of regret. He stared at Usami's back as he walked towards the door. He wanted to reach out to him, wanted him to stay but he seemed so far away. Misaki just stood rooted to the ground as he saw Usami close the door behind him with a 'click'.

**X.X.X**

When Sumi went back to his room, he saw Takahiro, sitting up straight on the bed, messing with the metal chains. It seemed that he had managed to break out of the chain binding his right hand but it left a red mark on his wrist.

"I see you are good in breaking chains." Sumi smirked as he closed the door behind him.

Takahiro, who was concentrating on the chains, did not notice when Sumi opened the door. When he heard Sumi's voice, he froze and stared at him.

Sumi chuckled as he approached Takahiro. "Why stop, continue as you please."

"What do you want from me?" Takahiro asked.

Sumi's expression suddenly became unreadable. "You have something I'll never get."

Takahiro was so shocked by his answer; the both of them stared at each other, not saying anything.

Sumi's expression changed again. He chucked as he approached Takahiro. "You pity me?"

"I did not…" before Takahiro could explain, Sumi sat on the bed and place a finger on his lips.

"If you are, don't be." Sumi said coldly. He pointed to the air and mumbled a spell. An image of Misaki sitting in the room formed before them. "If you try to runaway again, I can't guarantee what may happen to your dear brother since he is in my kingdom."

"Misaki!" Takahiro cried, "Don't hurt him please!" Takahiro pleaded.

_I was a fool to have looked at him a different way just now!_

"Now, that's the expression I wanted to see." Sumi chuckled as he erased the picture and walked out of the room.

**X.X.X**

"My lord, I've received a message from the Wind Kingdom." A demon kneeled before the ruler of the Water Kingdom.

"What is it?"

"Kamijo-sama sent a letter to say Usami-sama have left the Wind Kingdom to the Fire Kingdom. He wishes that if Usami-sama need any assistance, my lord would help."

The brunette on his throne, resting one elbow on the arm rest, waved the other hand, asking the demon to leave.

The demon bowed and retreated from the room.

The throne was quiet for a moment. Rushing footsteps could be heard getting closer to the room. The king chuckled to himself. He knew who was approaching.

"Miyagi, what are you doing? There are still so many documents for to sign and to check through!" Shinobu barged into the court room, carrying a stack of papers with him.

Miyagi smirked, "No time for that. I've just received a letter from Kamoio. We have big preparations for the young king."

Shinobu dropped the stack of papers in his hands and stormed towards Miyagi. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and demanded, "What are you talking about? There are - !" his words were being swallowed by Miyagi whose lips crushed against his and devoured him hungrily.

Shinobu resisted at first, hands forming fists trying to push him away. But Miyagi's hands wrapped around Shinobu's waist, locking him to him.

Shinobu moaned and Miyagi thrust his tongue inside his mouth, ravishing it. Their tongue tangled, exploring each other hungrily. Shinobu gave up resisting. He wrapped his arms abound Miyagi's neck, pulling him closer.

Miyagi abruptly broke their kiss and said in a raspy voice, "We may need to prepare for the young master's arrival but before that, I'm sure we can have some time to spare."

Miyagi smirked as he bent and kiss Shinobu once more.

**X.X.X**

Usami slammed the door behind him in frustration.

_What is he thinking? Getting so close to that jerk! _

Usami started trashing everything in the room with an invisible force field.

The guard nearby heard the ruckus and went to check on Usami. He gently knocked on the door.

"Usami sama, is everything alright?"

He did not get any reply. But the ruckus kept on going inside the room.

"Usami sama? I'm coming in." The guard tried to open the door but he was being pushed back by a force field around the door.

"Leave me be!" Usami answered, gritting his teeth.

The demon left and Usami stopped trashing.

_I'm going to calm down. We are leaving tomorrow and never going to come back._

**X.X.X**

The next morning, Usami requested for two carriages. He personally inspected them and assigned his guards to Misaki's carriage.

On their way back, Misaki sat alone in the carriage, thinking of Usami.

_Is he still mad at me?_

Misaki peeked through the curtain and looked at Usami's carriage. He can't see Usami because the curtain was closed.

Suddenly, Usami opened his curtain. Misaki panicked and closed his and shifted to the other end of the carriage.

Then his carriage door flew open and Usami came flying in.

"I wasn't peeking!" Misaki cried.

Usami put his hand over his mouth, placing a finger on his lips, demanding him to keep quiet. Misaki nodded and Usami release him mouth.

Suddenly the horses went crazy and carriage was going at full speed.

Misaki could hear the people in the other carriage screaming in agony.

_What is going on?_

"Wild beast. We will have to go to the Water Kingdom. I hate that place." Usami scowled.

"What's a wild beast?" Misaki whispered.

"Ahhhh!" the footman screamed and the carriage rolled off a hill.

"Hang on!" Usami cried. He pulled Misaki to him and spread his wings, wrapping around Misaki.

They rolled awhile before they came to a stop.

"Is…" Before Misaki could say anything the carriage was being ripped apart.

"Ahhh!" Misaki cried.

It revealed a pack dull grey wolf. They have yellow-gold eyes, long sharp fangs and blood was dripping down their fangs.

One of them that had a scar on his left eye approached them.

"Don't…move…" Usami whispered.

The wolf suddenly charged towards them. He was especially aiming for Misaki. Usami used his hand to shield Misaki and the wolf sunk his fangs deep into his hand.

"Usagi –san!" Misaki cried when he saw blood gushing out.

"Arh…" Usami said in pain as he swung his hand and sent the wolf flying.

"Shit! I didn't know his fang was poisoned!" Usami said as he sank to the ground.

_Poison?_

"Usagi – san? Are you alright?" Misaki cried as he desperately tried to support Usami.

_I can't protect him like this!_

"Misaki, I need you to listen to me. Go find this person called Miyagi. He will help you." After which, Usami mumbled a spell and a white circle formed beneath Misaki.

Misaki slowly saw himself fading into the light.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked worriedly, not sure what's going on.

"Be safe." Usami said as he turned his back on Misaki. "And I'm sorry."

The last thing Misaki saw was the pack of wolves charging at Usami.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried as he tried to reach out to Usami but Usami faded from his sight right before him.

**X.X.X**

**I'm evil right? =p But don't worry there will NOT be character death! Do review please~**

**Oh yes those interested in Kyo Kara Maoh, Do check out my newest Fic Risking What's Precious! - **.net/s/6527273/1/Risking_Whats_Precious

**It's a one shot I guess. Paring Shori x Janus.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers. How's your Christmas? I wish you all a happy new year~ **

**This is really a short chapter but I sort of wanted to talk abit more on Sumi and Takahiro but don't want it to process their relationship that fast. =p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Please review. **

**Chapter 7 - Water Kingdom  
**

_Where am I…? _

Misaki woke up and found himself floating in the darkness.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" Misaki cried as he wandered aimlessly in the dark.

Then, Misaki saw a pair of yellow lights. He happily ran towards it as he got closer to the lights, it revealed to be the wolf that had attacked him before.

Misaki panic and ran. The wolf gave chase but then Usami cut between them. Misaki turned and saw Usami's hand bleeding.

"Usagi-san!"

"Be safe…and I'm sorry."

"No! No! Usagi-san!"

Misaki shot up and his hands clenched onto the white bed sheets.

"Ha-ha…" he panted and droplets of sweat formed on his forehead.

"So you're finally awake. How long do you want to sleep?"

Misaki turned and saw a brown hair boy about his age. He was standing at the door with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Misaki asked.

"Shinobu Takatsuki. And what's yours?"

"Misaki, Misaki Takahashi. Where am I?"

"The Water Kingdom." Shinobu replied.

Misaki remembered where he was before and he stood up frantically and grabbed Shinobu by the hand.

"Have you seen Usagi-san?" he asked, staring at Shinobu.

"Usagi-san? You can't mean Usami Akihiko, Lord of Wind Kingdom?" Shinobu asked; staring at Misaki in shocked.

"Yes! Have you seen him?"

Shinobu free himself from Misaki's gripped and pointed at him, "You're the only one I found. I mean you practically came out of nowhere and dropped into the pool I was bathing in!"

"Oh…I'm sorry." Misaki replied, blinking.

"Now get off the bed. I'll show you around the castle."

"But what about Usagi-san?"

"He will be fine so now come on!" Shinobu rushed.

"Right…"

_Usagi-san please be ok…_

**X.X.X**

"What do you want with me?" Takahiro asked for the third time when Sumi came back into the room. But Sumi just sat down on the chair by the window staring at the sky.

"I told you, you have something I want." Sumi said, eyes still staring at the sky.

"And what is it you want that I have?" Takahiro persisted.

Sumi finally turned and Takahiro saw his cold eyes staring right at him.

_Such cold eyes…_

"Haha, it's funny that you stayed with him for so long and didn't notice it at all." Sumi smiled coldly.

"Notice what? And who is the 'him'?" Takahiro asked.

"That he loves you with all his heart…but it seems to have changed…" Sumi replied, staring at the sky once more.

Takahiro stared at Sumi.

_He looked so sad…_

Tears form on the side of Sumi's eyes and it flowed down his flawless cheeks, not changing his expression.

After Misaki and Usami left the Fire Kingdom, Sumi have not been doing anything to Takahiro. He even undone his chains and let him walk freely around his chamber. But he could only use the bed sheet to cover himself.

Takahiro did not understood why he changed so much in just a few days. He walked towards him and touched his face to wipe his tears.

Sumi grabbed his hand and smirked. "Do you pity me?" he asked coldly.

"No…I…" Takahiro stammered as he tried to struggle free.

Sumi pulled Takahiro to him and whispered into his ear, "I don't need your pity." With that he crashed his lips against his.

_What?_

Takahiro was shocked. His hands formed fists, trying to push Sumi away.

Sumi did not release him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his waist and changed their position. Takahiro is now leaning against the wall by the window and Sumi pressed himself against him.

_This kiss is different…._

Sumi used his tongue to trace his lips making him shudder and moan. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and traced the insides.

Takahiro did not know what to do.

_I feel weird…_

Takahiro resisted but Sumi wrapped him closer and his hands swiftly gave the bed sheet a tug, it slipped down on the floor smoothly, exposing the full naked body of Takahiro.

Sumi broke the kiss to let him breath.

"You can comfort me with your body." He smirked.

Takahiro panic, "I didn't…"

His words were being swallowed when Sumi bent to kiss him again. Takahiro knew resisting would be futile. He let his hands lose to the side.

Sumi felt him stopped struggling, he broke the kiss and said, "Che…you're no fun at all." Sumi pushed him to the side and Takahiro fell to the ground.

He walked out of the room. Just before he closed the door behind him, Sumi said, "Oh yes…you are allowed to roamed the castle grounds but not outside." And he closed the door behind him.

_I don't know what Sumi is thinking…the minute he was gentle, the next…_

**X.X.X**

_It's been a week since I came to the Water Kingdom and there is still no news on Usagi-san…_

_I've learn a few things. Water Kingdom is one of the most peaceful kingdoms. I could roam around freely in the castle grounds. Well…looking at how their lord, Miyagi Yo, I'm not surprised. Their lord is funny and sort of well…a flirt. He calls anyone or anything 'honey' or 'darling'. But I've seen him in the court room. He has this serious expression, how he gave commands. I guess that's how he became the lord. _

Like the other days, Misaki was watering the plants on the balcony. As he was watering, a white magic circle appeared on top of the balcony.

_It looks familial…Usagi-san's magic circle! _

Misaki walked towards the circle but was shocked to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at him. He stepped back a few steps. The eyes got closer to him and it walked out of the magic circle. It revealed to the wolf that had attacked him before.

_What?_

**X.X.X**

**Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers. I'm so very sorry for the late update. I'm actually stuck at my the other fic that I got delayed writing this. I'm so sorry.

This chapter I'm trying to keep a blance between Usagi and Misaki, Sumi and Takahiro. So the two couple took half the chapter each...I think~ I did not read through the second time for this fic so please tell me if there is any silly mistakes.

Note: _**For bold and italics, it means flashback.**_

Do you people want more of the other 2 Junjou Romantica couples? If you want I'll try and write more about them. ^^

Please enjoy and review.

P.S There is one more Kingdom left unknown, the Earth Kingdom. Can anyone guess who rule that kingdom? -winks-

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. It's sad to have to say this every time...

**Chapter 8 - Returned**

The sliver wolf slowly approach Misaki, step by step. Misaki trembled at as the wolf got closer. Bitter memories flooded into him. He remembered how they were attacked and Usami was hurt trying to protect him.

"Don't come any closer..." Misaki muttered as he moved back. But he was cornered as he hit the wall.

As the wolf got closer and closer to him, and he have nowhere to run, Misaki shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the worst.

"Do you not want to see me that much?"

_That voice..._

Misaki could not believed whose voice he had just heard. Trembling, Misaki slowly forced himself to open his eyes.

He opened his eyes and saw Usami walking out of the magic circle, smirking.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried as he went forward to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're safe..." he mumbled against his chest.

Usami was unsure at first but he wrapped his arms around Misaki, hugging him closer.

Time seemed to have stop for Misaki. All he knew he was doing was his hands tightening around Usami, not wanting to let go. A cough at the door caused him to flutter and he wanted to tear himself away from Usagi but this time, it was Usami who refused to let go.

"What do you want?" Usami scowled at Miyagi who was the one who disturbed them.

"Don't look at me like that! I felt your presence so I came to check it out," he said. "But I guess I'm not needed here..." Miyagi mumbled and closed the door behind him.

Even when Miyagi left the two alone, Misaki still struggled. "Let me go..." he pleaded weakly.

Usami smirked and pulled him closer. "No," he said firmly. "I missed you." he whispered softly his breath tickling his ear as his hands touched Misaki's soft hair.

Misaki got lost in the embrace. He closed his eyes as Usami run his fingers through his hair. He felt Usami's hand cupped his chin and lifted his head. Misaki knew what he is going to do. But he did not struggle. He continued closing his eyes waiting for the kiss to come. But it was ruined when they were disturbed by a loud but friendly growl.

They turned and saw the wolf from before staring at them with this golden eyes.

Misaki's eyes widen in fear as he remembered about the attack. He clenched onto Usami, trembling.

Usami felt his fear. He smoothed him by tracing his hand on his spine. "It's alright. I want you to meet Gin," he said softly.

Misaki started at the sliver wolf conscious that he is coming closer to them. "Gin?" he said weakly.

"He is actually not a wild beast. It's just that he lost his voice in a battle and everyone started naming him a wild beast. He got no choice but to form a pack to protect himself." Usami explained.

Misaki took in a deep breath as Usami slowly released him. "I wanted him to become your bodyguard."

"My bodyguard...?" Misaki asked, his voice filled with uncertainty.

Gin walked towards Misaki and lowered his head on his feet. Misaki flinched and withdrew his feet. Gin lifted his head and his golden eyes stared at Misaki confused.

"Gin, give him sometime to accept you. I want you to leave us be right now." Usami commanded.

The sliver wolf nodded and it jumped out through the balcony.

Misaki could not believe what he just saw. The wild wolf he saw before seemed to have vanished.

Just when Misaki's thoughts was being distracted, Usami wrapped his arms around him and gently nibbled his ear.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

Misaki shudder as he felt his breath tickling his ear. He struggled as he tried to free himself.

Usami tighten his grip. "I'll let you go if you just answer me."

Misaki stood frozen for a minute before he muttered, "Yes..."

Usami true to his words, he released Misaki. Misaki turned and face Usami. Usami's face was impossible to read. Misaki slowly lifted his hand to touch Usami's arm that was being bitten before. He rolled up the gray sleeve gently and saw the scar caused by the bite.

Silence fall between them. Misaki traced the wound using his fingers, gently and barely touching it. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Misaki whispered as he lifted his face and his eyes stared right at Usami.

Usami used his hand and gently brushed the hair covering Misaki's cheeks. He then used both hand to cupped his face and looked right at him. "It's not your fault! I should not have bring you here in the first place." he said as he gently placed his lips against his.

Misaki was shocked but he closed his eyes when he felt Usami's tongue tracing his lower lip, begging for entrance.

_What is this feeling, it does not seem so bad..._

He whimpered and Usami's tongue dived into his hot cavern, gently ravishing it. Misaki used his hand to brush Usami's hair as he return the kiss.

_\_**X.X.X**

Takahiro was in the stables brushing the horses when Sumi came stomping in.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"Brushing the horses." Takahiro answered as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Don't compare these horses with the ones on earth. These horses choose their groomer!" Sumi said, gritting his teeth.

Takahiro ignored his warning and continued brushing the horses.

"Are you listening to me?" Sumi thundered, grabbing one of Takahiro's arm.

Takahiro stared at the hand binding his hand. The red mark caused by the metal chain has not yet disappear. He thought of the time he was being tied to the bed. He shivered, thinking it would happen again.

Sumi felt his fear. He loosen his grip but still not letting go. "You need to know the rules here while you are here. The Fire Kingdom the most barbaric country in this world. Although I rule this place, there is still chaos in the kingdom..." he said almost gently.

Takahiro felt it. He sighed and said, "But I can't stay cooped up in the room all day. When are you letting me go?"

Sumi smirked. They have been arguing about this topic for days.

"_**When are you letting me go?" Takahiro demanded when Sumi delivered his dinner to his room. **_

_**Sumi pretended not the hear and set the sliver tray on the table. **_

"_**Answer me! I know you heard me." Takahiro cried out, a futile effort to sound angry. **_

_**Sumi turned and face Takahiro who was standing by the window. "I let you roam free in my castle. What more do you want? Do not push your luck mortal!" Sumi scowled. **_

_**Takahiro flinched but he said, "You can't possible keep me here forever?"**_

_**Sumi chuckled lowly. "But I can, unless..." he pretended to ponder. "Unless you are willing to pay a price." **_

_**Takahiro blinked and his eyes brighten with hope. "What is the price?" he asked.**_

_**Sumi slowly approached him and cornered him to the wall, both of his arms by the side of Takahiro. **_

"_**The price is your body."**_

"_**What?" Takahiro cried in shocked and he felt his cheeks turned hot. "I'm a man!"**_

"_**So?" Sumi said dryly, totally unaffected by Takahiro's reaction. "Genders does not matter in this world. I can give you pleasure more than a woman can." He said softly as he run and his fingers in his hair. "As long as you give me your body, I'll let you go."**_

"You know the price for your freedom." Sumi said as he folded his arms.

"But...Can't you name anything else? I can work in the stables and clean the horses." Takahiro said as he pointed to the black mare eating the hay. When the horse saw Takahiro pointed at him, it flinched. It stopped eating the hay and charged towards Takahiro.

"Watch out!" Sumi cried.

Takahiro turned and saw the horse coming right at him. He closed his eyes tightly.

_I'm going to be crushed. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers. Hohoho This chapter finally Takahiro is back with Misaki but what will happen next? XD There is a bit of fluff here and there. The characters are getting more obvious with their feelings~ I enjoyed writing this chapter I hopped you guys will enjoy it too! Oh and I'm bad at giving names so usually I named animals by their colors.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. **

**Please review. =]**

Chapter 9 - Changed

Takahiro close his eyes tightly, his hands clenching together. He was waiting to be squashed by the horse but the pain he prepared for never came.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Sumi standing right in front of him, gently patting the horse, brushing it's fur with his hand.

"I told you he's different," Sumi said, not looking up from the horse. "His name is Kuro."

Sumi whispered some words into his ear and the horse went back eating it's hay. "Now about you coming here alone..." Sumi noticed Takahiro's eyes never left the horse.

Seeing him distracted, Sumi carefully approached him. He bent and lifted him.

"Wah!" Takahiro cried, shocked.

He held him against his chest, his legs dangling over one forearm while the other cradled his back. "Do you want to ride him?" Sumi smirked as they walked towards Kuro. Takahiro's eyes widened as he nodded enthusiastically.

Sumi chuckled at his innocent reaction. He sat him on the horse and he himself climbed up, sitting behind Takahiro and holding the gold reins. "Hold on tight." he said as he used one hand to press Takahiro against his chest, the other firmly holding the reins. "Let's go boy, show him what you're made of." Kuro got excited. He stand on his rear legs let out a long neighs and galloped out of the stable, running against the wind.

"This is amazing!" The wind gently brushing his cheeks, his heartbeat almost matching the gallops of the horse and his body bathed under the sun. His eyes brighten and full of spirit.

Sumi stared at Takahiro as they galloped on the field.

_His face was so full of light and happiness even he knew I kidnapped him here..._

Without knowing what he was doing, Sumi released the reins, his hands cupped Takahiro's face and gently and slowly, he placed his lips against his.

Takahiro was shocked when he saw Sumi's face slowly getting close to his face. He wanted to resist but he saw the brown eyes, so unsure yet yearning. He found himself unable to move away, frozen at where he was. When the distance between them finally disappeared, he found a familiar yet different warmth on his lips.

Time seemed to have warped around them into an endless void. The only sound Takahiro heard was the thumping of his heart, getting faster every second. He can only feel the warmth on his lips. He forgot to breath, forgot where he was.

Finally when Sumi broke the kiss, Takahiro started breathing, panting lightly.

Looking at Takahiro who was catching his breath, Sumi was mesmerized. His cheeks slightly flushed, his eyes were confused yet not distant. His face made him wanted to kiss him again. He knew he was losing it.

"Let's go back..." he mumbled as he took the reins again and directed the horse back to the castle.

Takahiro eyes widened as he stared at Sumi. Sumi could guess what he was thinking but he kept clam and pretended nothing ever happened and rode back.

_How can he look as if nothing ever happened he kissed me! This is not the first time but it was different...But what was I feeling back there...?_

They rode silently for the rest of the journey back to the castle.

When they reached the castle, they left the horse back into the stable and headed for Sumi's chamber. It was then a demon came running towards them.

"State your business." Sumi glared at the demon. He was thinking of going back with Takahiro in the chamber alone.

"My lord...," the demon hesitated. "The carriage that was with Lord Usami have not came back. They are three days late..."

"What?" Sumi roared. "What happened? For your sake I would hoped that you investigate before coming to me. Three days! You waited three days to report to me?"

"What does he mean?" Takahiro asked, tugging Sumi. "Where is my brother and Usagi-san?"

Sumi turned to glared at Takahiro but his eyes soften at the sight of Takhiro's worrying face. He hand brushed his cheek gently and said, "I'm sure they will be fine." He turned to the demon and asked, "Did you find out where they were?"

The demon nodded. "Takahshi seems to be spotted in the Water Kingdom but we have no news of Lord Usami…Ah!" the demon cried when Sumi caught him by the throat and threw him across the field.

"Useless fool!"Sumi thundered. He wanted to do more but Takahiro grabbed him by the hand and stopped him. "Don't, he did his best. "

"You're lucky. That Takahiro pleaded for you," Sumi said coldly. "I want to depart to the Water Kingdom now. Prepare the carriage."

The demons get back on his feet and nodded lightly to Takahiro like a way of saying 'Thank you'. He turned to look at Sumi and said in a almost panicking voice. "But my lord, please consider. It is not safe to be there. It's –!" Before he had the chance to finish his sentence, Sumi roared, "Now!"

"Yes, my lord…" he bowed and retreated.

"What does he mean by 'not safe'," Takahiro asked, his voice filled with worry.

"It's nothing you should worry about. You want to see your brother don't you? Well, I am giving you a chance." He said, avoiding Takahiro's eyes.

Takahiro knew he can't ask anymore. He was worried but glad that he could finally see him brother.

**X.X.X**

"Come on, honey don't be like that." Miyagi pleaded as he caress Shinobu's arms.

The four men were eating in the huge dinning room. But something happened earlier made Shinobu mad at Miyagi.

"Weren't you calling him honey just now!" Shinobu turned and glared at Misaki who jerked back by the stare.

Usami put his hand in front of Misaki and scowled, "Don't stare at him like that! He's a human!"

"As if I didn't know. But it seems our lord Miyagi has taken a liking for him. You better take good care of your boyfriend." Shinoub said coolly.

"Come on, I thought he was you. He were in your room." Miyagi used his fingers to brush Shinobu's cheeks.

Shinobu laid against his hand and said softly, "Fine...I'll forgive you this time round..." and he planted a kiss on Miyagi's cheeks.

"My dear, that's not enough." Miyagi said and he crushed his lips onto Shinobu's lips. The both of them seemed to have forgot about the guest they have.

"Are they always like that?" Misaki whispered to Usami.

"Don't bother about them, eat." Usami said as he took a bite of the steak with his fork.

Misaki nodded and quietly eat his food, trying hard not to stare at the two love birds.

Then came a knock on the door.

"Che... Disturbance," Miyagi scowled as he broke the kiss "Come in!"

A demon came scurrying in. "Lord Miyagi, there is a emergency at the border."

"What is it?"

"Someone from the Fire Kingdom came from the border."

"What?" Shinobu cried.

"You may leave." Miyagi said as he waved the demon off. The demon nodded and retreated from the room.

"How can someone from the Fire Kingdom come here?" Shinobu cried agitatedly.

"Why can't they come here?" Misaki asked.

"It's complicated." Usami answered.

"And from the looks of it, it's the 'big boss' coming here." Miyagi said, most relaxingly.

"Yet, you can be so clam!" Shinobu cried, grabbing Miyagi's collar.

"Who is the boss?" Misaki asked, still confused at the situation.

"Lord of the Fire Kingdom of course, Keiichi Sumi." Miyagi replied.

"Sumi-senpai is coming?" Misaki said as a smile formed on his face. He was happy to hear he is able to see his senpai again.

Usami saw his smile and he became pissed off. He grabbed Misaki by the waist and scowled right at his face, "What are you so happy for?"

"Well...I..." Misaki muttered for he was shocked when Usami brought his face so close to his.

"My lords, the intruder is here and he request to see you, Lord Miyagi. It seems he brought someone with him." A demon came in the dinning room without knocking.

"Sent him to the library, I'll receive him there." Miyagi said as he rose from his seat.

"I'm coming too!" Shinobu and Misaki said as the same time as they rose from their seat.

"Che...I guess I'll be coming too." Usami said calmly as he wiped is mouth and stand.

All four men went to the library together. When the butler opened the door and it revealed Sumi standing in the middle of the library under the golden chandelier.

"Well, why we have Lord Sumi coming all the way here." Shinobu said sarcastically and he folded his arms right across his chest.

Sumi raised a brow and paused before saying, "Please pardon my intrusion. I heard that the carriage that was suppose to escort Lord Usami disappeared so I came to see if he's alright. But I guess my worries are not needed." he said as he looked at Usami and Misaki.

"We're fine senpai." Misaki said as he approached Sumi but Usami wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What are you doing let me go." Misaki hissed but Usami did not care.

"As you can see, we're fine you can go now." Usami said coldly.

"I see..." A hint of hurt could be seen in Sumi's eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Wow, the books here are great. I've never seen so much books in my whole life." A voice came from the top shelves.

Everyone turned and saw Takahiro up there, balancing on a ladder and in his hands he held three thick books.

"Ni-san!" Misaki cried.

"Oh, Misaki, hello." Takahiro said casually. But then the ladder started shaking and Takahiro was losing his balance. "Waaa!" He cried as he fell and the books slipped from his hand.

"Takahiro!" It was Sumi who cried his name. He summoned his wings and spread them, revealing a pair of orange-red wings and he dash to the falling Takahiro and skillfully caught him in his arms. When he caught Takahiro, he slowly flew down and gently set Takahiro on his feet.

"Thank you." Takahiro mumbled.

"Ni-san that was dangerous!" Misaki cried as he broke free of Usami's embrace and launched himself forward to hug his brother.

"Oh, Misaki, I've missed you." Takahiro mumbled as he hugged his brother back.

"Where were you? Why are you here?" Usami asked as he approached the brothers, his voice hinted a bit of jealously.

"Well, I was with Sumi." Takahiro answered and turned to look at Sumi. When he saw Sumi he was shocked. Sumi's face was drained of all colors. His lips turned white and his eyes looked like he was in pain. The wings he summoned earlier turn from bright orange-red to dull orange color.

"Sumi, are you alright?" Takahiro asked as he approached him. But just when he approached him, Sumi fainted and Takahiro went forward just in time to catch him.

"Sumi!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers, thanks to those who reviewed and Happy Valentine's Day! Did you receive chocolates from friends and family? Well I don't, I gave out cookies and chocolates though~ I'm so glad that most of you like the Sumi I wrote in this story. You guys got to like him because he is not going away any time soon~ I left the last chapter in a cliffy right? (I hope)

Chapter 10 – The Water Garden

**X.X.X**

"Sumi, Sumi answer me!" Takahiro cried frantically as he held Sumi in his arms. His sweat droplets flowed from his forehead to and down his flawless cheek. The fiery wings that soared before closed,like a withered flower.

"He should have known better than to come to the Water Kingdom." Shinobu said icily. He folded his arms across his chest, staring at Sumi, with no hint concern for the intruder.

Takahiro turned his head slightly to look at Shinobu. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully, his eyes never fully leaving the unconscious Sumi.

Shinobu opened his mouth, and was about to say something but Miyagi interrupt him. "Let's bring Sumi to one of my guest room first." he said as he walked forward to help Takahiro. He let Sumi's one hand over his neck, one hand holding him in place, the other hand around his waist and walked towards the door. He led the way and the others followed behind.

He led them to a huge room with a theme of light blue color. Light blue curtains were neatly tied and there was a white study table right at the opposite of the blue bed. Miyagi handed Sumi to the servants already in the room and the set him on the bed. The servants were Halves. They had a human body with animals ears and tails. Takahiro was shocked. He only saw Beast in the Fire Kingdom. This was the first time he saw the Halves. *(See chapter 5 for details on Halves and Beasts) Takahiro immediately rushed over to his side. The room was in silence as the servants and Takahiro helped the unconscious Sumi. They used a damp towel to wipe the sweat that formed beads on his forehead.

"Why is Sumi senpai like this?" Misaki asked, deciding that he should break the silence.

"The people of the Fire Kingdom are not allowed into the Water Kingdom." Usami said. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

His words caught Takahiro's attention. He handed the towel in his hands to the servants and turned to face Usami. "Why? I don't get you." Takahiro asked, almost panicking. _This doesn't sound good..._ he felt his heart pounding faster every second as he waited for Usami to speak.

Usami inhaled deeply and continued, "As we all know fire and water do not mix. Sumi is the lord of the Fire Kingdom, his power over fire is stronger than anyone. Coming to the Water Kingdom would affect the beings with even the slightest fire power. It's a miracle that he only fell after coming into the kingdom for so long."

Takahiro was stumped. He did not know what to say. _He came here because of me! I was worried about them...he came without thinking!_

"_But my lord, please consider. It is not safe to be there. It's –!" _

The demon's words that warned Sumi before echoed in his head_. _

_It's my fault! _

Looking at his brother paled face, Misaki asked, "Then what can we do?" when he asked Usami, he thought he saw a flash of anger in his eyes. But it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"We can send him back to the Fire Kingdom! He is not even supposed to be here!" Shinobu scowled, obviously not feeling any concern for the unconscious man.

"We could do that..." Miyagi said with one hand clutching his chin. "But he could die. He's been here too long. To bring him back we need at least two days."

Takahiro panicked when he heard the word "die". He rushed forward and pulled Miyagi's sleeve, "Is there any other way?" he asked, his voice filled with worried.

"There is - !" his words were cut off by Usami's deep scowl. "You can't be suggesting _that _can you?" he glared at Miyagi.

"What is it?" Takahiro turned to Usami and asked agitatedly.

"Nothing! We will send him back to the Water Kingdom as fast as we can. End of discussion!" Usami said as he stomped out of the room and closed the door behind him with a loud bang.

"It is risky for him to wait any longer right?" Misaki asked Miyagi who nodded silently back.

"Please tell me!" Takahiro cried. His eyes staring right at Miyagi.

Miyagi looked at Takahiro's determination eyes, sighed, and said, "You need to travel to the center of the Water Kingdom to get the Water Lily that grows once every fifty years. I can't help you much. Being the Lord of the Water Kingdom, I can't help someone from the Fire Kingdom but I can send you to that place right now. You've got twenty-four hours before he stays in a coma forever."

Shinobu grabbed Miyagi's arm and cried angrily, "Why are you helping him!" he pointed at Sumi.

Misaki was shocked to see Shinobu react so agitatedly. _He was so funny and caring although his words are harsh but this time, he seem different..._

Miyagi grabbed Shinobu's shoulders and stared right into his eyes. "Clam down Shinobu! You can't just leave him to die, can you? Don't worry, I'm here." he pulled him to him and embraced him tightly. "Don't worry, I'm here." he whispered into his ear gently and assured him once more by holding his head and letting it rest on his shoulders.

Shinobu calmed down. He wrapped his hands around Miyagi and let himself relax in Miyagi's embrace. When he felt him clam down, Miyagi gently lifted him and looked into his eyes. "You ok?" he asked softly. Shinobu nodded. Miyagi turned to face Takahiro and asked, "You're sure you want to go?"

Takahiro looked at Miyagi, his eyes with no hint of wavering. "Yes."

"I'm coming with you too!" Misaki cried, not wanting to leave his brother again.

"I'll have to discuss this with Usami first." Miyagi said, as he walked towards the door.

"No!" Misaki cried. "Usagi-san does not like Sumi. He will not agree to it. I'll bring Gin with me." With a soft whistle, Gin jumped into the room from the window and bowed before Misaki.

Miyagi pondered for a moment and said, "Alright. But listen carefully, the Water Lily is something earned, not found. Only the one who really needs it will get it." Misaki and Takahiro nodded. "Close your eyes." Miyagi ordered gently. Both men nodded and closed their eyes. They felt a soft warmth surrounding them. They felt their feet left the ground and wind blowing upwards.

Shinobu watched as the two men and Gin got transported by Miyagi's water magic. Water flowed smoothly to form a huge magic circle and swirl around them. They floated and the water beneath them formed an image. _The Water Garden! _Shinobu stared at the garden curiously. No one had been there except for Miyagi a few hundred years ago.

The Water Garden, the most scared place of all in the Water Kingdom. Only the lord of the Water Kingdom knew the way to the garden. The garden's sole purpose was to protect the single Water Lily that grew in the garden. Although the Water Lily bloomed every fifty years, any one who wanted it because of greed touches it will cause the flower to wither immediately. The person will also be 'eaten' by the forest. No one knows what in the forest. Many had traveled far and wide to search for the garden, hoping to find it and used it to take over the Water Kingdom. The Water Lily can give power or heal any person in pain. _I hope they succeed..._

**X.X.X**

"Hmm..." Misaki felt something hot and slimy touch his face. He tried to push it away but it did not work. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring right into a pair of golden eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw that it was Gin licking his face. He sat up and his hand gently brushed the soft grass and his brother laid beside him. Misaki scanned the surroundings and he found himself staring at plants he never saw before. They were beautiful and were like ice. They glittered under the sun. The whole garden was filled with white and green. It looked like a paradise for animals but the garden was silent - so silent that it was creepy.

Misaki moved to his brother and gently shook him. "Brother... brother." he called softly. Takahiro stirred and slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the sunlight. "Where are we?" he asked as he sat up.

"I guess this is The Water Garden." Misaki answered, scratching his head.

"It's beautiful." Takahiro said in awe as he scanned the surroundings.

Misaki shook his head. "Now is not the time to be impressed. We still need to find the Water Lily."

Takahiro snapped out of it and said, "Oh right." he stood up and asked, "Which place do you think we should start from first?"

Gin gave a soft growl and wagged his tail lightly. Both men turned to look at the sliver wolf. "I think Gin know the way. It was the right choice to bring him along." Misaki grinned and followed Gin.

_This place is huge. Please let us find the Lily in time. I must save him!_

**X.X.X**

"You what?" Usami yelled as he pinned Miyagi against the wall, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

Shinobu panicked. He approached Usami, grabbed his arm and demanded, "Let him go! Misaki wanted to go with Takahiro on his own!"

Usami inhaled deeply and slowly relaxed his grip. "I want to find him. Send me to him." Usami demanded lightly.

"I can't do that." Miyagi replied flatly. His reply was met with Usami cold, piercing stare. Miyagi waved his hands in front of him and said, "Don't look at me like that! Other lords from other kingdoms are not allowed in the garden! I can't send you there."

"Damm it!" Usami bellowed as his hands formed fists and hit the wall right beside Miyagi's face, barely missing Miyagi's face by an inch.

_Why did he have to go just to save him? _Usami thought angrily as he stared coldly at Sumi who was still unconscious, lying on the bed.

_Please, just be safe..._

**X.X.X**

There, here is chapter 10 and it's early by one day. Well cause it's valentine's day~ I hope I did not disappoint anyone with this chapter? I got a feeling that this chapter sounded like a fairy tale. ;X Does anyone feel the same? . Please review to tell me. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers, I had five reviews in one day for the last chapter and that made me very happy! Thank you to those who reviewed! I type this chapter when I'm suppose to study because reviews gives me motivation so I'm posting this earlier. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just like I've enjoyed typing it. I know I sort of sway away from Misaki and Usami's progress but I'll be back to them soon, maybe another one or two more chapters. **

Chapter 11 - Water Lily

"Gin, are you sure we are going the right way?" Misaki asked him for the third time as he followed Gin with Takahiro behind him. He shoved the ferns that was in front of him to make way and the ferns jumped back to their orginal postion when Misaki let go.

They have been walking in The Water Garden for hours, but there was not a single path in sight. Both men were relying on Gin to lead the way but all they had seen were trees and ferns.

"I'm sure Gin knows where he is going." Takahiro said weakly, trying to surpress the pain in his voice. His feet had grown blisters and it was hurting him as he walked. He had been trying to keep up, enduring all the pain.

"Brother, are you alright?" Misaki stopped, turned and looked at Takahiro. He noticed a change in his brother's usual voice. Takahiro forced a smile and tried to assure his younger brother, "I'm fine. Let's hurry, we don't have much time."

Misaki nodded, not noticing any difference in his brother. After a few minutes, Gin sniffed the ground and let out a soft howl. He shook his head to indicate to the brothers the direction and sprinted off into that direction.

"Gin, wait!" Misaki cried and ran after it. "Misaki!" Takahiro cried as he saw his brother's back getting smaller and smaller and then disappeared. Takahiro's feet were too painful for him to run. He walked towards the direction where his brother and Gin went but after brisk walking for sometime, he did not see any of them.

_I 've lost them..._

Takahiro fell back on the ground. He was tired and his feet hurt. He took off his shoes and examined his feet. The sole of his feet had a few bad blisters and so did the heel of his feet. He let his feet rest with out shoes for a while before wearing them back. He continued searching, enduring the pain. He walked and walked, getting weaker and weaker. He was slowly not aware of his surroundings. He did not see the edge of the cliff in front of him. His left leg stepped into the air, he lost his balance and fell.

"Waaaaaa!"

**X.X.X**

"Brother!" Misaki yelled and his voice echoed though the garden. He looked at Gin who was sniffing the ground trying to pick up Takahiro's scent. "Gin, got anything?" Misaki asked him worriedly. Gin let out a soft howl and shook his head.

Misaki sighed and mumbled to himself, "Why does this garden feels like a forest..." Gin's strong sense of hearing made him hear everything Misaki said to himself. He had not been with Misaki for very long but he found out he like to mumble his thoughts out loud and he thought that Misaki was cute just like Usami said he would be. He also had a very special ability that allowed him to feel the feelings of others. He now can felt Misaki's feelings of worry mixed with guilt. _Guilt...but why...? Is it because he lost his brother, and he feels responsible? _ Gin approached Misaki and gently brushed his head against his leg assuring him.

Misaki bent and patted Gin's head. "We'll find him, I'm sure of it." Misaki said, sounding firm. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, lights began to gather in front of them and it slowly form the shape of a door. When the door was fully formed, the lights extinguished and a wooden door stood in front of him. The door was about two times bigger than he was. It was made of plain, dark wood with gold words engraved on the white frame of the door.

Misaki slowly reached out, his hand tracing the words on the door. "Gin...what do you think it says? I have never seen these words before..." he whispered softly as he reached for the door knob.

_This does not look good! _Gin tired to stop Misaki, biting the corner of his trousers and tugging him to stop. Misaki looked down at Gin and said, "I'm sure it's going to be alright. Besides, this is the best option we have." he smiled and turned the door knot, with a click, the door crept open slowly and they walked inside.

**X.X.X**

"Ow..." Takahiro rubbed his butt as he stood up. He felt a sharp pain on his left leg. He tried to move it but the pain just got worse. _I must have twisted it...now what..._

He scanned the place he was in. He fell into a cave. The cave was lit by fireflies all over the cave; a small stream of water flowed right in front of him. The water was crystal clear that it looked like it glowed. Takahiro bent down and used both of his hands to form a cup to scoop the water to drink. When he drank the water, he felt his strength returning, the water was just so fresh. He looked around the cave some more and he noticed a stream of light coming from the top and shined on something at the back. He endured the pain in his leg and dragged himself towards the light.

As he got closer, he saw grass and small flowers form beneath his feet as he walked on the grass. Then he saw it. Under the light was a single flower that grew on the grass. A lily. The flower was shaped like a lily, but the petals were made of ice. Takahiro could see the cold air coming from the lily. He slowly, carefully approached the lily. Just as he was about to touch it, a voice rang in his head.

"_You're...seeking the lily?" _

"Who's there?" Takahiro cried as he looked around but there was no one in sight.

"_Do you seek the lily?"_ the voice asked once more, sounding firmer this time.

No matter how Takahiro looked, he could not see anyone. So he replied, "Yes."

"_Why..."_

"I want to save a friend."

"_But you're not from the Water Kingdom...You can't have it..."_

Takahiro panicked. He needed the lily to save Sumi. "But I really need it. I need to save a friend."

"_Is he just...a friend...?" _

Takahiro pondered. Memories flooded into him, from the first time he saw Sumi. His heartbeat picked up it's pace when he thought of Sumi's gentle kisses. _I don't hate it..._he used his fingers to touch his lips and answered, "I don't know..."

The voice laughed softly and said, _"It's crystal clear to me. I saw your coming and I deem you have the right to claim the lily but there's a price..."_

"What price?"

"_Something seen but can never be taken. Show me why you came all the way here when the time comes and I will give you the true lily."_

"What do you mean?" Takahiro asked, confused.

"_You've got to figure that out yourself, now, go on, pluck the lily and go." _

"Thank you." Takahiro whispered. He went forward and gently pluck the Water Lily by giving the stem a twist and the lily gently come off. When the lily was in his hand, he stood there, not moving.

"_What's wrong...?" _the voice asked.

"I have no idea how to go back and I still have to find Misaki and Gin."

The voice chuckled. _"I sent them back already...the have no reason to be here..." _just as soon as he finished saying, lights gather to form a door. _"This will lead you back...go..."_

Takahiro gulped and hold the lily to his chest. He turned the door knob and walked into the door.

**X.X.X**

Staring all he could see is light then slowly, the guest room Sumi was in came in sight. He found himself standing where he left and everyone was staring at him.

"Misaki!" Usami roared when he saw him coming out from the light.

Misaki flinched when he heard Usami's voice. He turned and Usami staring at him, his eyes were cold when Misaki's met his eyes. He tried to look away but he could not. He looked at Usami right in his eyes, his heart sped up when Usami walked towards him. _Oh no, he's angry..._

Misaki was prepared for Usami wrath but instead, Usami pulled him into his arms and his hands wrapped possessively. He whispered as he gently kissed his neck, "I'm so glad that you're alright."

Misaki felt his cheeks getting hot and he tried to push him away. "Erm, Usagi-san...I'm alright so you can let go..."

Usami let him go but one of his arm still wrapped around his waist. Misaki sighed knowing he couldn't get the hand off him. He scanned the room and noticed his brother was still not back yet, he panicked "Where is my brother?" he asked.

"He's still not back yet." Miyagi replied as he stood up from his chair and walked towards Misaki. "What happened in there?"

Misaki looked down on the floor. "We were separated..."

Just as Miyagi was about to say something, a light appeared beside Misaki. It slowly revealed a shadow and that shadow became clearer when the light slowly cleared. When the light cleared, it revealed Takahiro.

"Brother!" Misaki cried as he ran towards him and gave him a hug, not knowing he pissed Usami off by breaking their contact. "Misaki." Takahiro said.

"Did you have the lily?" Miyagi said when Misaki let his brother go. Takahiro nodded and showed Miyagi the Water Lily he had in his hand. Misaki grasped. "Wow, it's beautiful! We can save Sumi-senpai now right?" Misaki turned and asked Miyagi.

"Yes."

Takahiro wanted to pass the lily to Miyagi but Miyagi shook his head and said, "Only the one who got it can use it."

Takahiro looked confused. "But what am I suppose to do?"

"The lily guardian must have told you how to use it if not you're not able to pluck it."

Takahiro thought about back then, but he did not remember seeing anybody then he remembered the voice. Just as he was about to mention the voice, the servants looking after Sumi cried, "My lord, come over quick!"

Takahiro rushed towards Sumi first and saw Sumi's face paler than before, almost as white as a sheet, his wings gray in color. What he noticed was his feet slowly turning transparent. "Sumi!" he cried.

"He's losing his life essence!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers~ This chapter concludes Takahiro and Sumi for now I guess. XD This chapter is mostly fluff. It was difficult for me to write so I hope you guys like it. :) I think this fic is ending in another 2 or 3 chapters more? I'm still not sure yet though. :) Enjoy!

Chapter 12 - Home

"His what?" Takahiro exclaimed.

"In short, he is losing his life." Shinobu explained calmly.

"What?" Misaki cried.

"In this world, our life essence is like our soul. Once we lose all of it, we'll disappear into thin air, leaving no trace of our existence." Miyagi explained

"How do I help him?" Takahiro asked Miyagi who shook his head and said, "I told you, you're the only one who can use it."

"But I've no idea how!"

"The guardian should have told you what you need to know." Miyagi said as he walked towards Shinobu and wrapped one hand around his waist. "There's nothing we can do for him. Come, let us all leave the room." he said and he turned to Takahiro, "It's all up to you." and he led Shinobu out of the room. Misaki hugged his brother and whispered, "You can do it," and he let Usami lead him out of the room with Gin following behind them.

When the door closed with a 'click', Takahiro turned and looked at Sumi who looked lifeless on the bed. Takahiro knelt beside the bed, with the lily in his hand.

_What am I going to do...Sumi is dying soon and the answer is in my hands yet I have no idea what to do with it. Maybe sending him back to the Fire Kingdom would be a better idea. _

The thought of Sumi not waking up and disappear, Takahiro - he had no idea why - he felt so sad, a sadness he could not describe. His tears flowed down his flawless cheeks and dripped on to the lily in his hand. The part which his tears dropped made the lily glow lightly.

Takahiro stared at the lily and remembered the words said by the mysterious voice.

"_Something seen but can never be taken. Show me why you came all the way here and when the time comes, I will give you the true lily."_

"What does he mean...?" Takahiro said to himself. _Why do I go so far for him..._He stared at Sumi. _He kidnapped me and touched me like no one else does... I don't know why but I just don't want him to die. I...I...love him..._

Takahiro took Sumi's hand and gently brushed it against his cheeks. "Please, I don't want you to leave me."

"_Hah, you finally say it." _

"This voice... The guardian?" Takahiro asked.

"_Who else can it be? Now hold the lily in your hands."_

Takahiro do as he was told to. He took the lily and sat it right in the middle of both of his hands. The lily glowed and it transform into a bottle with crystal white liquid in it.

"_Feed him this. He will recover and will be able to stay in the Water Kingdom. But remember what I've said before, ' Something seen but can never be taken'. Your affection for him is seen by me. This is something that cannot be taken unless by the owner himself. Sumi's life will depends on your affection to live on now. If that affection you feel for him is gone or too far from him, he'll die." _

"I understand, thank you." Takahiro said earnestly.

The voice chuckled. _"Don't thank me, you earned it. Besides, it was fun watching you figuring yourself out."_

Then out of nowhere, a gust of wind blew past Takahiro and then he felt then he was alone in the room with Sumi again.

Takahiro opened the small bottle and poured it into Sumi's mouth, but Sumi was weak and unconscious, the liquid poured into his mouth came flowing out of it by the side. Takahiro then drank the liquid and fed him through his mouth. Slowly, Sumi drank the liquid. White lights flowed out of Takahiro in streams and into Sumi. Colors came back to Sumi. His pale lips slowly turned to healthy pink, his pale skin slowly turned back to it's original color.

When Sumi finished the liquid, Takahiro sat up and used his hand to wipe away the leftovers on his mouth. He looked at Sumi as his fingers twitched as well as his eyes lids. His eyes opened bit by bit and Takahiro cried out his name. "Sumi!" he went forward and hugged him. "I'm so glad..." and he blacked out.

**X.X.X**

"You think he'll be alright?" _Misaki's voice..._

"He's awake." _That's Sumi's voice! He's alright!_

Takahiro's eyes flew wide open, causing his eyes to be blinded by the light and he put one arm over his eyes. He looked to his right and saw Sumi siting beside him and the others were standing around the bed.

"Brother!" Misaki cried when he saw his brother opened his eyes. He wanted to go forward to hug his brother but Usami held him in place. Takahiro take a look at his brother and smiled before turning to Sumi and asked, "Sumi, you feeling alright?" Sumi looked at him and nodded. "I'm glad." he whispered.

"Now that's he's awake, Takahiro will go back to the Wind Kingdom with me." Usami said, glaring at Sumi who pretended not to notice.

Takahiro looked shocked and he said, "But...I...I..."

"He's tired, let us let him rest first." Miyagi said. All of them nodded and was about to leave the room, even Sumi. But Takahiro pulled his hand and whispered, "Can you...stay...?" and looked up at him with his puppy eyes.

"Alright..." Sumi whispered as the others were being pushed out by Miyagi.

Silence fell between them when the others left. It was Sumi who spoke first. "Why...did you save me?" he asked softly, his hand gently brushing Takahiro's cheek as he sat back down beside him. "After all I've done to you, why?"

"I just can't leave you to die. When I saw you lying on the bed, I just can't imagine you dead...I don't know..." Takahiro whispered softly. Sumi pulled him into his arms and whispered into his ear, "I don't know why, but you made me forget the feelings I had for him for so long..."

Takahiro did not really understand what he said, but he felt safe and comfortable in his arms. He hugged him back with his arms wrapped around him. _For now, I just want to say this way..._

"Do you want to go back with Usami and Misaki...? Back to Wind Kingdom?"

"Now that's he's awake, Takahiro will go back to the Wind Kingdom with me." Usami said, glaring at Sumi who pretended not to notice.

Takahiro looked shocked and he said, "But...I...I..."

"He's tired, let us let him rest first." Miyagi said. All of them nodded and was about to leave the room, even Sumi. But Takahiro pulled his hand and whispered, "Can you...stay...?" and looked up at him with his puppy eyes.

"Alright..." Sumi whispered as the other were being pushed out by Miyagi.

Silence falls between them when the others left. It was Sumi who speak first. "Why...did you save me?" he asked softly, his hand gently brushed Takahiro's cheek as he sat back down beside him. "After all I've done to you, why?"

"I just can't leave you to die. When I saw you lying on the bed, I just can't imagine you're dead...I don't know..." Takahiro whispered softly. Sumi pulled him into his arms and whispered into his ear, "I don't know why, but you made me forget the feelings I had for him for so long..."

Takahiro did not really understand what he said, but he felt safe and comfortable in his arms. He hugged him back with his arms wrapped around him. _For now, I just want to say this way..._

"Do you want to go back with Usami and Misaki...? Back to Wind Kingdom?" Sumi asked hesitantly. "You can go back to them if you wish."

"I...I..." Takahiro muttered. Then there was a knock on the door before Takahiro could give his reply. Sumi scowled and Takahiro scolded lightly, "Be nice. Come in." The door opened and Takahiro saw that it was Miyagi.

"My Lord, is there something you need?" Takahiro asked politely. Miyagi nodded, "There is something you should know."

"The Water Lily saved his life using your life essence."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sumi stood up from the bed.

"You know only mates share their life essence. To save you, Takahiro shared some with you. The Water Lily is actually a medium used to form an unbreakable bond to save the other party. This actually means, indirectly, you both have become mates."

Sumi yelled, "What?" While Takahiro remained silent as he had no idea what a 'mate' is.

"You can't break the bond, you know. Well that's all." Miyagi said and exited the room before Sumi could say anything.

When Miyagi left, Takahiro looked at Sumi and asked, "What is a 'mate'?"

Sumi turned to face Takahiro, his face not showing any expression. "A mate, in humans terms, means married partners."

Takahiro's jaw dropped and he muttered, "Married...ed..part...partners?"

"In a more different way. It means our souls have bonded together forever; they feel what each other feel, and there will be no secrets between them. When one dies, the other dies too. No wonder I can feel what you felt."

Takahiro did not know what to say. He was dumbfounded, he just sat there and looked at Sumi in disbelief.

"Never mind the bond, I won't do anything you don't like. You can go with Usami if you wish." Sumi said, coldly.

Takahiro then felt a sharp pain in his chest. He tightly clenched his chest and curled into a ball. At the same time, Sumi felt Takahiro's pain and he immediately went forward to comfort him. "Why are you in pain?" he asked worriedly.

"I...I don't know..." Takahiro whispered in pain. He knew the reason why he was in pain. It was because Sumi was so cold to him. When he first heard about the new bond he shared with Sumi, he was shocked but he was happy too, to share a bond with Sumi. But Sumi sounded like he did not care about this bond they had.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sumi asked gently as one of his hand patted Takahiro's back. Takahiro looked right at him and asked, "Is having a bond with me that bad?"

Sumi was shocked by his question and he asked him back, "Are you?"

Takahiro replied softly, "No..." as he averted Sumi's gaze and looked down at his hands that clenched tightly onto the bed sheet. Without any warning, Sumi used both hands to cup Takahiro's face and brought it to look at him. "I don't too..." he whispered and gently kissed Takahiro on the lips. The kiss was gentle, like he would break if he were to press harder. Takahiro's arms wrapped around Sumi's neck and he returned the kiss. Sumi sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Sumi hesitated at first but then he used his tongue to trace his lower lip, begging for entrance. Takahiro moaned and Sumi saw the chance to thrust his tongue into his hot cavern, ravishing the inside. When they broke their kiss to breathe, Takahiro looked at Sumi and asked, "Why did you do that?" Sumi looked at him with a face of defeat. He pulled him to him and crushed his head to his chest and whispered, "Because I love you...silly."

"Wha..." Takahiro was shocked but quickly turned silent and thought about what Sumi had just said. _Is this feeling I've been feeling called love...? It's all so new to me but I know I would love to stay by his side...forever..._

Takahiro wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling himself closer to him. He whispered against his chest, "I don't know if the feeling I have for you is called...love...but I want to stay by your side."

"That's enough for me...for now." the both of them were in their own world, in each others arms. But they were being brought back when there was a knock on the door. Sumi scowled once again and this caused Takahiro to chuckle. Sumi looked at Takahiro's and smiled. _After hearing what he said, I feel more sure of his feelings. I will be sure to make him fall in love with me, but I'm sure he is in love with me already. _Takahiro felt something that caused him to shudder as Sumi smirked and gave him a peck on the lips. Sumi stood up and went to open the door. 

"Brother!" Misaki called as he walked past Sumi. Behind him was Usami who glared at Sumi as he walked in.

"Misaki." Takahiro smiled and stood up. The brothers shared a tight hug before they started asking questions.

"Why are you here?" Takahiro asked.

"Are you alright?" Misaki asked the same time as Takahiro did and they both laughed.

"I'm alright, as you can see." Takahiro replied as he turned one round to show Misaki that he's fine. "But why are you here?"

"Well, it's a long story." Misaki told his brother how he ended here. The two men stood by them with Usami glaring at Sumi all the way through while Sumi looked at Takahiro's reaction with curiosity.

"That's it." Misaki said, breathing out deeply.

"Wow, that was quite the story."

"Enough about me, what about you? How did you get here brother?" Misaki asked.

"Well I...I..." Takahiro had no idea how to answer his little brother. He wanted to tell him the truth but he was afraid that his brother might get the wrong idea about Sumi. His feelings seemed to have reached Sumi. He spoke, "I brought him here."

"And why did you bring him here?" Usami asked coldly.

"I brought him here because I know you cared about him." He replied as a matter-of-factly.

"Why you!" Usami grabbed the collar of his shirt. "No!" Takahiro cried as he ran towards them. "At least listen to him." he pleaded. Usami let go of Sumi and folded his arms. "Well, explain!"

"But now, he have become my mate, and I've lost my interest in you." Sumi said flatly.

"What?" Usami roared.

"What's a mate?" Misaki asked.

"In human term, it means married partners." Sumi replied as he look at the embarrassed Takahiro and chuckled.

"EHHH?" Misaki cried in shocked.

"Is it true?" Usami asked, trying to be clam.

Takahiro blushed and nodded. "So you see, he's going with me." Sumi stated as he went over and wrapped his arms around Takahiro's waist.

"I guess that can't be help..." Usami muttered under his breath. "But the two of you have some explaining to do."

**X.X.X**

"I'm gonna miss you." Misaki said as he forced his tears back.

"Don't cry Misaki, I'll visit as soon as I can." Takahiro said, giving his brother a hug.

"Takahiro, we need to go." Sumi said as he reach out for his mate and pulled him to the horse.

"I'll bring him to visit the Wind Kingdom soon. So don't you worry Misaki." Sumi said as he smiled at Misaki who nodded in return.

"I'll see you soon." Takahiro waved to his brother as he rode off with Sumi.

"I'll see you soon!" Misaki yelled back as he waved. When the two men are out of sight, Usami declared, "Now, we have to go back. I've got my duties to attend to."

"The carriage is prepared for you." Miyagi said as he whistled and a white carriage came in front of them.

"Miyagi-san, thank you for letting us stay so long here." Misaki said.

"No problem. Come back soon. I'm sure Shinobu would like that, right honey?" Miyagi turned to his lover who was blushing. "Che..." Shinobu turned his head to the other direction and folded his arms.

"Well then, we're going. Come on Gin, We're going home."


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm actually still considering if I should write more on Sumi and Takahiro. What do you people think? Anyone want lemons for any of the parings? If want I'll need to change the rating Based on the reviews or pms, I'll then decide. Now so the last lord of the last Earth Kingdom is revealed. =p Anyone got it right guessing who is it?

Enjoy~

**Chapter 13 – Brother**

xx line break xx

"Welcome back, my lord." Nowaki greeted their lord as he got off the carriage. Usami nodded in return. "I hope you have a pleasant trip?" Usami snorted, "If you call disobeying my orders pleasant."

_I guess Usagi-san is still angry that I went to the Water Garden without telling him..._

"Akihiko! Where have you been? I sent a messenger to the Fire Kingdom but they said you weren't there! You've been gone for almost a month! Do you want to kill me with your duties?" Hiroki came out and started yelling at Usami.

"Sorry. What are the newest updates?" Usami apologized half-heartedly and asked.

Hiroki shook his head and said, "The taxes need to be approved and places to upgrade. Oh, and...your brother is here..."

Usami stopped walking and his expression turned cold, something Misaki never saw before. "I see..." He said, way too calmly. "Misaki, go to your room with Gin." he ordered, leaving no room for discussion. Misaki quietly nodded as he followed behind Gin.

When they were in the room, Misaki pounced on the bed with his face buried into the pillow. _What's with Usagi-san...his expression changed when he heard about his brother..._

He turned over and looked up at the ceiling, stretching his hands. He was in deep thought when Gin's growl startled him. He turned and looked at the door. There was a tall man wearing spectacles with black hair and eyes standing there. _He looks human..._ "Gin stop it. Come here." Misaki gently commanded. Gin stopped growling, wagged his tail as he approached Misaki and curled beside him. Misaki smiled as he patted his head and said, "I'm sorry, he's just very protective of me." and he looked up at the man who was still standing at the door. "Do you need something?" he asked.

The man just stared at him, his expression not changing. Misaki was confused. He stood up, walked to the table and poured some tea into a cup and handed to that man. "Have a drink?" The man took the tea from Misaki and drank silently.

"Why aren't you scared?" that man suddenly talked.

"Should I be?" Misaki asked smiling. "I mean if you want to harm me you would long before standing talking to me." he walked to the table and poured a cup of tea for himself as he stared out to the sky.

The man suddenly spoke. "Be my mate. I fell in love with you." Misaki stoned. He dropped his tea cup which hit the floor and broke into small pieces. Gin's ears shoot up and he ran towards Misaki, stood in front of him and growled at the man. Misaki snapped out of his shock and said weakly, "Gin, stand down, I'm fine."

"What did you just say?" Misaki asked dumbly when he knew clearly what he had just heard.

That man calmly walked to the table, put down his teacup, grabbed Misaki's hand and said, looking right into his eyes, "Be my mate."

Misaki stood frozen for a moment trying to recall what happened. _This man asked me to be his mate! This is all so sudden...no, wait! I don't even know him!_

"Wait a minute!" Misaki shoved his hand back, shook his head and said nervously, "I don't even know you!"

"I'm - !" The man was being interrupted by Usami who rudely barged into the room. "Misaki - ! You! What are you doing here?" Usami scowled as he approached that man with an aura of hatred.

That man folded his arms and looked at Usami the same way. "Long time no see, _brother_."

_Brother? That man that asked me to be his mate is his brother? _

"Answer my question! Why are you doing here Haruhiko?" Usami asked menacingly, his eyes never leaving his brother.

"I came to look for you since you went 'missing' but now that you're here I'm going back and he is coming with me." Haruhiko said as he pointed at Misaki.

"Eh?" Misaki cried.

Usami scowled as he summoned his black wings and dashed towards his brother. He slammed his brother into the wall behind him and he flew past Misaki. "No one is taking Misaki away from me!" Usami grimace. Misaki was astonished at how agitated Usami was. _He never lost his cool like this..._

"Get your hands off me!" Haruhiko hollered and a blue blast of energy came out of him, tossing Usami to the other end of the room. Blood came gushing out from his head, flowing down his flawless cheek.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried as he ran towards him but was stopped by Haruhiko who grabbed his arm. "You will come with me."

"No! Let me go!" Misaki struggled. "Usagi-san!"

Haruhiko ignored his cries. He summoned a blue magic circle beneath them and they slowly sank into it.

Misaki slowly lost sight of Usami as he sank into the magic circle. Just before Usami lost conscious, he saw Misaki slowly disappear into the magic circle, he reached his hand out, an attempt to reach Misaki. He mumbled his name weakly and passed out.

-line break-

"Nowaki, are you sure he's alright?" Hiroki asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, stop pacing around in front of me. You're making me dizzy." Nowaki teased his lover as he grabbed his hand and pulled him into his lap. He gently brushed his hair away from his forehead and was about to kiss him when Usami spoke.

"Save your affections for somewhere else..." he groaned as he tried to get up.

"My Lord!" Hiroki cried as he freed himself from Nowaki. He rushed towards Usami who was in bed and tried to pin him back on the bed. "You should be resting. Your have not recovered fully from your injurers yet."

Usami reached out to touch the bandage around his head. "Damm him!" he cursed. "I was caught off guard." Usami scanned his surroundings and what happened hours before came back to him.

"Where is Misaki?"

He stood up suddenly but jerked back into the bed as the pain in his head claimed him.

"My Lord, you should really rest." Nowaki advised as he took his pulse. "You were weakened by an energy blast. You need at least a few more hours to get that injury you got on your head to heal."

Usami jerked his hand from Nowaki's and scowled, "I don't have time for this. Prepare the carriage, I'm going to the Earth Kingdom!"

"But, My Lord -!" Hiroki was cut off when Nowaki cut in, "Yes, My Lord."

"Nowaki!" Hiroki cried, shocked that Nowaki agreed with Usami. "He's not recovered yet!" He yelled at him as they left Usami's chamber.

"He's determined. Did you see his eyes? We can't stop him." Nowaki answered as he kept walking. Hiroki did not argue as he followed quietly behind him.

-line break-

"Let me out!" Misaki cried as he banged at the locked door with his fist. He had been brought to this room from Usami's chamber and ever since, he had been trying all ways and means to get out of the room that Haruhiko locked him in.

He looked around the room, trying to find an alternative escape route. He saw the opened window and walked towards it. He looked down and found that he was not that high above the ground.

_Only about three stories high. I can make it!_

Misaki took the bedsheets and other cloth he could find in the room. He tied both ends of the cloths together to make a long rope. He let the handmade rope fall to the ground and tied one end on the window sill.

He grab onto it and slowly make his make his way down. Just when he was about halfway down, the rope snapped and he fell into the bushes below.

"Waaaa!" He cried as he fell. "Ouch..." he moaned as he rubbed his butt. He tried to stand up but felt a sharp pain at his ankle. _I guess I twisted it..._

He gave up trying to stand up and sighed. _Why do I always get into this kind of situations? _He looked up at the bright sky and was lost in it. He did not notice the demons that were approaching him.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok I know I'm totally into late update. I've just started my internship, meaning I'll be working full time for 4 whole months. I spend like 15 hours outside my home. ~ I'll try and update as soon as I could but it will be slow.

To: Mi-kun

I'm so glad you did a role play~ Mind sending it for me to see? I love seeing people roleplaying~ And the Sebastian I also hope he's from Kuroshitsuji. But sadly, Haruhiko did have a butler named Sebastian. And don't be sorry for your long review I love it. And since you requested to have even proportions for all couples, I'll be doing it. =] I see you did not sign in to review so until now then I reply you. Hope you see it.

And Mi-kun say I should give a name to Sumi and Takahiro couple. Any suggestions? I'm not good with names. .

Enjoy~

Chapter 14

It was when one of them stepped on a stick and snapped it into two that Misaki heard the sound and he turned his head. He saw two Griffins coming towards him. They had sharp claws that dug into the ground as they walked. Their fangs were so long that their mouth could not cover them all. Their saliva drooled from their fangs and onto the ground which melted as soon as it came contact with their saliva.

They were growling as they slowly approached Misaki and looked like they were ready to pounce on him anytime. Misaki used his hands to support himself as he moved backwards, hoping to create some distance between the Griffins and himself. One of the Griffins was about to pounce on Misaki but then his nose twitched and he sniffed the air.

Then a voice came from the trees commanded them to stop. "Stand down." The Griffins' ears perked up and the menacing air surrounding them faded. The voice's owner came closer to them and into the light. It revealed to be Usami. (in this case is Usagi-san. I always refer to his brother as Haruhiko. =p)

The Griffins walked towards Usami and snuggled against his legs, one on each side. Usami smiled gently and bent down to pat their heads. He then turned to face Misaki, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Misaki nodded. _I can't believe he came for me... _Usami frowned at his answer when he saw the twisted ankle. "You don't look like fine to me." he snorted as he left the Griffins and walked towards him. He bent down and touched Misaki's twisted ankle. Misaki flinched and gritted his teeth when Usami touched his ankle.

"See? I barely touched you and you flinched." Usami scolded gently. He used his hand to hover above the twisted ankle. He closed his eyes and mumbled words soft enough only for himself to hear. Light blue light glowed beneath his hands.

After a few moments, the pain Misaki felt in his ankle was gone. When Usami was done, he inspected Misaki's ankle once more before he was satisfied. He bent and lifted Misaki bridal style. "I can walk!" Misaki protested as he struggled in Usami's arms.

Usami pretended not to hear his protest. "I only managed to heal your pain but not your injury. We'll go back and let Nowaki check on you."

"You're not going anywhere with Misaki! He's staying here!" Haruhiko roared as he appeared in front of them, through the magic circle on the ground. Usami scowled fiercely at Haruhiko, who remained calm and folded his arms, with no intention of letting them pass.

When Usami began summoning his magic, so did Haruhiko. Purple light formed around Usami while green light surrounded Haruhiko. Usami set Misaki down on the ground gently and stepped in front of him. The lights gathered and in Usami's hands, it turned into a black spear with a dragon wrapped around the pole. Haruhiko's light formed staff with three headed spear on the top.

Usami let out a low whistle and Gin came charging towards them. "Gin will guide to the carriage. I'll come after you later." Usami explained softly to Misaki, eyes not leaving Haruhiko.

"But -!" Misaki tried to protest but Usami will not see to it. "Go now!" he hissed. Misaki nodded and climbed up onto Gin's back and Gin sprinted off into the forest.

Haruhiko saw Misaki being carried away. Anger swelled in him. Without any warning, he aimed his staff at Usami and sent an energy blast towards him. Usami did not have time to dodge it. He placed his spear in front of him to form a weak shield that broke when the energy touched it. It sent him flying; he hit the tree and fell to the ground.

"Weak..." Haruhiko muttered. Just as he was about to chase after Misaki, Usami spoke. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished yet." Usami stood up slowly and glared at Haruhiko. He mumbled a spell weakly and sent energy crystals that took the shape of a dart towards Haruhiko. Haruhiko summoned a barrier and it deflected them easily. The crystals landed on the grass beside him.

"Are you done with your weak struggles? I guess now it's my turn." Haruhiko sneered and closed his eyes to mumbled a long spell. A black magic circle formed beneath him. He stretched out his hand like he was reaching for the sky. Earth begun forming above his head and moments later a earth element shaped leopard was floating above his head. When his eyes flew open, the leopard went charging towards him. Usami was weak due to his injures. He could not fend off the attack. He was bracing for impact but just when the attack was about to hit him, a black shadow came in front of him followed by a familiar painful scream.

"Misaki!" Usami cried in as he went forward to pick Misaki up. Haruhiko stood there in horror, looking at the unconscious Misaki as colour left his face, turning his face to pale white. _I did not mean for this to happen..._

He slowly approached Misaki who was in Usami's arms. "Don't you dare come near him." Usami hissed as anger swelled in him. Energy came gushing out of him. He summoned a teleportation circle in front of him and jumped in with Misaki in his arms. They disappeared so fast that there was no time for Haruhiko to catch up to him. _What have I done?_

-line break-

"My lord!" Hiroki cried when Usami and Misaki came back right in front of the main gate. Hiroki was pacing back and forth the main gate ever since Usami left to look for Misaki, only taking breaks when necessary. When he saw Usami come back he was relived but when he noticed his pale face, he hollered for help. "Nowaki!"

Nowaki who was currently looking through files in the library heard the cries of his lover. He stood up, summoned his wings and flew towards his lover's cries. When he reached his lover, he saw him kneeling in front of his lord trying to wake him up and the boy in his arms.

"Nowaki, I can't wake them up!" Hiroki cried.

Nowaki patted his lover shoulders, trying to clam him down. "It's alright, they are stronger than they look. Now, let the guards carry them to the room so I can examine them." Nowaki whispered softly.

Hiroki nodded and signaled the guards to carry them in. When both Usami and Misaki were carried to Usami's chamber and nicely settled on the bed, Nowaki asked all guards to retreat and guard the door so that no one would interfere. "I want to stay." Hiroki said, in a commanding voice.

Nowaki nodded and proceeded to check on Usami and Misaki. After a few moments, he told Hiroki, "Our lord is exhausted. He just needs rest."

Hiroki sighed with relieve when he knew his lord was alright. "But Misaki... he suffered internal injuries. I need to treat him now or else he might just..." Upon hearing that Misaki was in danger, Hiroki went into panic once more. "Is he..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello readers. I got lots of reviews for the previous chapter. A total of 11 reviews. Thanks to all who review. I hope to get as many for this chapter. And since most of you are worried about Misaki, I'm posting this chapter early. The next chapter is also half way done. I hope it can be posted within a few days. **

**Acknowledgment: Thank you Patcher for editing my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Enjoy~ **

**Chapter 15 – Saving him**

"I did what I could. Now it's all up to Misaki himself." Nowaki told Hiroki when he finally came out of the room.

"How about our lord?" Hiroki asked.

"He will be up soon."

"Hmm..." Usami stirred in bed; his eyelid twitched and he slowly opened his eyes.

"My Lord, how are you feeling?" Nowaki asked as he took his place.

"My lord, you're awake." Hiroki said with concern.

Usami's hand went to his head and he said weakly, "What am I doing here...?"

"Don't you remember? You used the teleportation spell to teleport you and Misaki - "

His memories for the past day came back to him and he panicked. "Where is Misaki?" He roughly cut off Hiroki and stood up suddenly. Dizziness claimed him and his legs gave way to his weight. He was caught by Nowaki who assured him, "He is right over there." indicating where Misaki was asleep, on the bed about a meter away from his.

He staggered over and saw Misaki's pale face. "How is he?" he asked Nowaki, his eyes never leaving Misaki.

Nowaki hesitated and choose his words carefully, in fear of getting Usami worked up and making his injuries worse. "He's fine. I treated all his injuries. But..." he hesitated.

"But?" Usami hissed.

Nowaki sighed and continued, "I can't find the reason why he's still not awake."

Usami stay silent. Awfully silent. Then after an awkward silence, Usami ordered softly, "Leave."

Hiroki wanted to argue but Nowaki grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. He then led Hiroki out and slowly closed the door behind him.

Usami gently brush Misaki's bangs off his forehead, took his hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

_I'm so sorry, Misaki. Don't worry, I'll do anything to wake you up. Anything!_

Lights started to gather and form around Usami. Slowly, the lights moved from Usami to Misaki.

-line break-

"But Nowaki, it's been two days!" Hiroki said, worriedly.

"It's best that we leave them alone." Nowaki pulled Hiroki to his lap when he was about to stand up.

Usami had been in his chamber with Misaki for two whole days. He refused to eat or let anyone into the room. He set a barrier around his room, allowing no one to enter.

"I'm worried..." Hiroki relaxed in his lover's touch and snuggled closer to him. "Usami still has not recovered yet."

"I know." Nowaki caressed his lover's cheek and said to him, "We'll visit him later. In the mean time, I know just what we can do." With that, he sealed his lips against his and tasted him.

-line break-

"My lord?" Hiroki knocked softly on the door, hoping for a response. But for a long moment, there was none. Nowaki began to worry. _Did he overexert himself?_

"My lord?" Nowaki asked in a louder, anxious voice. He touched the door knob and realized that the barrier was gone. Fear crept up his spine. He hurriedly opened the door and dashed into the room. He found Usami lying on the floor, unconscious.

"My lord!" Nowaki and Hiroki cried out at the same time. Nowaki went to look at Usami and found his face pale. His lips that used to be in a healthy pink turned white. The dark circles that was caused by his sleepless nights turned gray. He took his pulse and realized what was wrong. "He gave too much of his life essence to Misaki! Quick, help me carry him to his bed." Nowaki explained.

When Usami was tucked into his bed, Nowaki called forth the servants to bring his potions. "Why would Usami want to give Misaki his life essence?" Hiroki exclaimed while Nowaki begun mixing the potions that the servants brought. "He was trying to save him." Nowaki said, almost to calmly.

Hiroki's eyes widened in shock. "You knew!" he accused. "You knew he would do that! Why did you let him?"

"That could be the only way to save Misaki." he explained and fed Usami the potion he prepared. "Can you imagine what our lord would do if he found Misaki dead?" he turned to his lover and said, looking right into his eyes.

Hiroki was shocked but accepted the truth. He looked at Usami and asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

Nowaki nodded and turned to look at Misaki who was still not awake. "He just needs rest. I'm more worried about Misaki. After giving him his life essence, Misaki still does not look any better. I fear for the worse."

"Is he...?"

Nowaki shook his head, "Right now? I can't say. We can only wait."

-line break-

_Misaki! Misaki, don't go!_

Usami's eyes flew wide open. He found himself covered in sweat, on his bed and in his room that bathed in moonlight.

_It's just a dream..._

He turned and saw Misaki still lying on the bed. He got off the bed; his legs felt weak but he dragged himself to the other bed. He noticed that Misaki's condition still did not change. Instead, he looked paler.

_I guess there's only 'that' left... _

Usami took a deep breath and started mumbling some spell. A yellow magic circle appeared before him. The castle shook as he mumbled the spell.

_I'll save you no matter what!_

-line break-

Hiroki and Nowaki felt the castle shake. "What...?" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Our lord just cast the death spell!" Nowaki cried as he ran towards Usami's chamber, Hiroki close behind him. When they reached his room, Usami had already cast half the spell.

"My lord, you've got to stop!" Nowaki hollered. "If you cast the spell, there is no guarantee that both you and Misaki will be safe!"

"Yes, my lord, we'll think of something else! You're too weak right now. Please stop, there's still time!" Hiroki pleaded.

Usami glanced towards them with determined eyes. "This is the only choice I've now. I'll save him no matter what!" Usami continued with his spell and when he hit the last word of his spell, his surroundings turned into total darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers, I'm updating another chapter so soon well because the plot came to me smoothly. Please expect the next chapter to be up in 2 weeks or 1 month time. I just want to let you all know that Misaki and Usami is safe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Acknowledgements: Thank you Patcher for betaing. **

**Enjoy and please review. =) **

**Chapter 16**** - Payment**

Usami slowly opened his eyes fully. He found himself face to face with the Death. A floating spirit that was wearing only a tattered cape that wrapped all around him. His face was so well-hidden behind the cape that one could only see darkness. He had a scythe that rested on his left forearm instead of being held in his hand. This was because his hands were full. He was carrying an unconscious Misaki.

"Misaki!" Usami tried to reach out for him but the Death jumped back a step to prevent him from doing so. "Death…" Usami whispered. Usami was afraid of almost nothing, being lord of the Wind Kingdom. He built it from scratch, from a kingdom that had only sand, into what it was now. A blooming city suitable for the living. He had been through all sorts of hardship but seeing the Death was something else entirely. The aura emitting from him makes any creature tremble in fear.

Usami composed himself and said calmly to the Death, "I summoned you for an exchange." He pointed to Misaki who was in the arms of the Death. "I want him back. I'm willing to pay anything for him."

_I know…that's why you summoned me…_

The reply seemed to come from the darkness instead of the Death himself. The voice was deep and echoic.

"What do you want?" Usami asked.

A laugh came from darkness. _Is it worth it, sacrificing so much for a pitiful human? You even risked your life coming here._

Usami smirked with confidence, "You said it. I risk my _life _ coming here. So I intend to get what I came for."

_Such arrogant confidence can only come from a ruler like yourself. __Very well, I'll give you this boy. But in exchange, I'll send him back to earth and you are never to see him again._

Usami was stunned. _Never to see Misaki again? _ Memories of them together flooded back into him. How they first met and why Misaki was in this situation. Usami kept his head down, his bangs covering his face, and said, "I agree."

_You…! Very well._

He handed Misaki to Usami who held him tightly to his chest. "Don't worry, you're safe." He whispered as his forehead met with Misaki's. A glow radiated from their point of contact, blinding him.

-line break-

"Look, I think he's coming around."

_Who's there..? Where am I__?"_

He heard voices of people whispering and a steady beeping sound that mingled with the voices. He fluttered his eyelids and slowly lifted them. He let his eyes adjust to the lights and when his surroundings became clear, he found himself lying on a huge, white bed, surrounded by a nurse and a doctor on each side. The beeping sound came from the machine that was monitoring his heartbeat.

"Sir, can you hear me?" the doctor waved his hand in front of Misaki. Misaki felt weak, his throat was burning. He managed to nod and said hoarsely, "Wa…water…"

"Yes, right. Akira, get him some water." The doctor said to the nurse. "I'm sorry; I forgot that you were out cold for twenty-four hours. You need to rehydrate."

"Where am I…?" Misaki asked, scanning the room.

"You're at the village's hospital. Don't you remember what happen?" The doctor asked with concern as he wrote something on the paper which was fastened on the clipboard.

Then the nurse came back. She put the glass of water on the table and helped Misaki sit up. After which, she gave him the glass of water which Misaki drank greedily.

"Thanks." Misaki said. "I remember going to the castle to stay because my brother was going on an excursion…"

"Yes, the carriage you were taking got caught into an accident and here you are. But I see nothing wrong with you. But just to be sure, you'll have to stay here until you pass all the tests."

Misaki groaned upon hearing that he will have to stay but he never forgot his manners. "Yes, thank you doctor…?"

"Kusama Nowaki. But please call me doctor Nowaki." Nowaki smiled.

"Yes, thank you doctor Nowaki." Misaki grinned. _I have a feeling I'll be good friends with him._

After which, Nowaki and Akira left leaving Misaki alone in the room.

_Castle__, huh… I guess I'm staying in the hospital instead. I never got to see the prince…_

Misaki sighed and slowly dozed off.

-line break-

"Misaki!" Someone dashed into the room and yelled his name causing Misaki to jerk awake from his sleep. He turned and saw his brother, almost in tears. Before he could reply, his brother pounced onto him and hugged him.

"Brother!" Misaki cried as he hugged him back, filled with surprise. He asked, "Why are you here? I thought you were going to the expedition!"

Misaki felt his brother jerk a little as he released him and looked right into his eyes. "You really don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Takahiro." A voice came from outside the room. A strict and firm voice called Takahiro's name, and it sounded almost like a warning.

"Sumi-senpai! What are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

"I was at the expedition with your brother. I heard that you got into an accident so I came back with your brother." He explained calmly, almost like it was memorised beforehand.

"But as you can see, I'm fine." Misaki smiled. "Sorry to make the both of you cancel your trip." He apologized.

"Don't be." Takahiro assured. "And since we're back, we'll take care of you so don't worry about anything." Sumi nodded in agreement when Takahiro turned to look at him.

"Thanks, brother." Misaki smiled. _There is something strange about them…maybe I'm just thinking too much…_

-line break-

"Thank you, Doctor Nowaki, for taking care of me these few days. Please accept these." Misaki said as he handed Nowaki a bouquet of sunflowers. (I love sunflowers =p)

"You're welcome. Besides, it's my job. Thank you for the lovely flowers." Nowaki smiled as he patted Misaki's head.

_Ehh… there is something wrong about this hand… What am I thinking?_

Misaki shook his head to brush away the strange thoughts.

"Remember to finish the vitamins pills and have plenty of rest." Nowaki reminded him for the 100th time.

"Yes, doctor." Misaki grinned cheekily. "Even if I want to forget, I can't. Not with you reminding me so many times."

"Misaki, are you ready to go?" Takahiro called out, in his hand was Misaki's stuff in a brown bag. Sumi was by his side, folding his arms across his chest.

"Coming!" Misaki yelled back. "Goodbye, Doctor Nowaki!" Misaki waved as he ran towards his brother.

Nowaki smiled as he saw Misaki left with his brother. _He really doesn't remember anything… but is it the right thing to do, my lord? _He thought, sighed and went back to work.

Misaki together with Takahiro and Sumi went back to their cottage. It was a one hour walk from the hospital. On their way back, they chatted almost about everything. But it was Sumi who did the asking and Misaki who did the answering while Takahiro flushed at Misaki's answers. Sumi wanted to know more about Takahiro's childhood and since he refused to tell him, he asked Misaki, who was more than happy to answer them.

"Why the sudden interest in my brother?" Misaki asked out of the blue. Takahiro began fidgeting nervously. Sumi changed the topic which caught Misaki's attention. "Is that the cottage you lived in?" Sumi asked as he pointed towards a cottage nearby.

"Yes!" Misaki jumped excitedly like a kid going to the beach. "Finally, it's so good to be home!" he abandoned his brother and Sumi and dashed for the cottage.

He pushed opened the door and took a deep breath. "Finally home." He turned towards his brother and Sumi who followed behind him. "Sumi-senpai, thanks for seeing us home. Do you want to come in for tea?" Misaki asked.

"Uh… about that, Misaki, Sumi is…is…" Takahiro stammered while Misaki looked at his brother curiously.

"From now on, I'm staying here." Sumi cut in.

"What?" Misaki exclaimed in shock. "Why?"

"The eastern side of the kingdom was flooded while you were in the hospital and my house was washed away. Your brother kindly took me in but has no idea how to tell you." Sumi answered calmly with a smirk. Misaki failed to notice that Takahiro blushing like mad.

"You're more than welcome to stay. But there are only two rooms…"

"I'll stay inside your brother's room." Sumi cut him off.

"Alright then. I'll go make tea."

When Misaki was in the kitchen making tea, Takahiro showed Sumi into his room. While waiting for the water to boil, Misaki stared at the deep red sofa in the living room. _There's something about it… _

Misaki kept thinking but had no idea what he was forgetting. After he finished brewing the tea, he went to his brother's room to call them. The door was not closed so he gently pushed the door and saw Sumi wrapped his arms around his brother's slender waist and his lips on his and he saw his tongue slip into his brother's mouth. Misaki was stunned. He stood at the door not moving, his eyes wide open.

_He's kissing my brother! Just like…__ just like…_

"Usagi…san…"

**Anyone glad to see Sumi and Takahiro back? They're going to play a big part if you want to see Misaki and Usami together. :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello readers, this will be the last chapter of My Darling Beast so it is an extra long chapter. I don't want to spilt it into 2 chapters. It should have ended three chapters ago but everyone wanted to see Sumi and Takahiro, so I've extended it. I'm not in the mood to write lemons so I've included lime instead. If I ever want to write lemons again, it will be in the form of a sequel. And it will be filled with lemons and their life as mates. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Acknowledgement: Thanks to my all time beta, Patcher. **

**Chapter 17**** – Eternity **

"Usagi…san…" Misaki whispered. Even though he had been soft, he still caught the attention of the couple making out.

They turned to look at him. Takahiro tried to free himself from Sumi's embrace but it was a futile effort. Sumi did release him eventually and wrapped his arm possessively around his waist.

"Misaki…" Takahiro said cautiously, "What did you say?"

Misaki looked at his brother, staring at him blankly. He blinked a few times before accusing, "You kissed my brother," he pointed at Sumi.

Sumi smirked and nuzzled Takahiro's neck. Takahiro moaned softly in response. "So?" Sumi said like ad if it was the most natural thing on Earth. Takahiro blushed, faltering, "Misaki… this, I…"

Misaki shook his hands and head. "Never mind, I don't want to know about the details." He sighed. _Why does seeing and my brother and him together feel so… so…right? _

"I brewed tea, do you still want it?" he asked.

"No." "Yes." Both Takahiro and Sumi said at the same time. "I'd rather stay in the room with you." Sumi said huskily into Takahiro's ear and gently licked the outside of his ear. Takahiro shuddered and laid back into his mate's chest. Both of them did not notice that Misaki had already closed the door, giving them their privacy.

"Did you hear what he said just now?" Takahiro whispered. Sumi nodded in response, as he continued teasing his mate's body. His hands trace passed his nipples which stiffened. "Do...you think he remembered?" Takahiro tried to keep a clear mind but when Sumi slipped his hand into his pants, Takahiro moaned and jerked at his touch.

"We can't…" Takahiro resisted half-heartedly. Sumi chuckled against his neck and continued his advances. Sumi gripped Takahiro's cock and began stroking it. Takahiro jerked backwards, gluing himself closer to Sumi. Sumi smirked at his mate's reaction. The other hand slipped under his clothes and squeezed his left nipple. His tongue trailed down from his neck to his shoulder. The places his hands and tongue touched left Takahiro hot and wanting more.

"Don't tease me…you always pleasure me but you never had your own release…" Takahiro said huskily as he grinded himself against Sumi's hardened cock. He growled and whispered against his neck, "Oh? So you want to play dirty?" and he grabbed Takahiro's cock and squeezed it tightly. Takahiro jerked and his legs gave way. It was Sumi who was keeping him up. "I'll not let you come so easily today." He smirked.

Takahiro bit his lower lip, forbidding himself from making any sound he would regret. Sumi threw him on the bed and he bounced a few times before settling down. Sumi grinned at him as he slowly crawled onto him.

He sucked at Takahiro's neck, leaving a love bite. Both his hands were pinching his nipples, turning and squeezing it. This caused Takahiro to arch from the bed into Sumi's chest.

Just then, the door opened. Takahiro was so drowned in pleasure that he did not notice Misaki standing at the door, staring at them with his mouth open.

Sumi spared Misaki a glance, not stopping what he was doing.

"Erm, sorry to disturb, but a messenger says that the prince is coming…" Misaki flushed and said nervously and slammed the door.

Sumi noted but he decided to finish what he started. His tongue traced from Takahiro's chest down to his belly button and finally to his manhood. He teased the head and got a lovely moan from his mate. He smirked and captured his manhood into his mouth.

Takahiro grabbed handful of Sumi's hair in his hand, urging him take him deeper.

"Ahh…" he cried out as Sumi grazed his teeth softly against his manhood.

"I'm cumming…!" and he released his seed into Sumi's mouth who swallowed every single drop of his essence. He panted and caught his breath after cumming so hard. Takahiro blushed when he saw Sumi wipe the remains off his mouth.

Sumi smirked and said to him, "I hate to stop, but the 'prince' is coming to see you. Do you wish for him to see you like this?"

Takahiro gasped and jumped of the bed. But he had not really recovered from his release and his legs gave way and he fell to the ground. Sumi chuckled as he helped his mate up and straightened his clothes. His hand wrapped possessively around his waist as he led him out.

The three of them were waiting outside the cottage. Occasionally, Takahiro would blush when Sumi whispered something into his ear.

_When did they get so close…?_

Finally, they saw a carriage approaching them from afar. When the carriage stopped in front of them, all of them lowered their heads except for Sumi. The footman opened the door and announced, "Your majesty, Hiroki."

When Misaki heard the name, his head snapped up. He saw Hiroki coming out of the carriage. He was totally confused.

He accused, "Why are you the king?" Everyone turned to look at him, waiting for him to say something else.

He was shocked at himself, wondering why he would say something like that.

_Something's__ not right._

He kept thinking and memories flooded back into him.

xxx

_"This is nothing." Usami stood up and was about to walk away when Misaki tugged at Usami's wings. Usami turned and Misaki asked, "I have been wondering for a while now…Where am I? And who are you?"_

_Usami smirked as he spread his wings. "Welcome to my other kingdom. The place you humans call 'hell'."_

xxx

_"Misaki..?" Usami asked with concern as his hand reached out for Misaki._

_"Don't touch me!" Misaki cried as he slapped Usami's hand away. "I'm not a substitute for my brother!"_

_Usami's eyes widened and said, "Is that what this is all about, you crying? You think you're a substitute for Takahiro?"_

xxx

_"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked worriedly, not sure what's going on._

_"Be safe." Usami said as he turned his back on Misaki. "And I'm sorry."_

_The last thing Misaki saw was the pack of wolves charging at Usami._

_"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried as he tried to reach out to Usami but Usami faded from his sight right before him._

xxx

_"Are you done with your weak struggles? I guess now it's my turn." Haruhiko sneered and closed his eyes to mumble a long spell._

xxx

"Usagi-san…Is he alright? Is he injured?" Misaki became anxious. He went forward and grabbed Hiroki by the arm, demanding.

"Misaki, you remembered…?" Takahiro asked carefully.

"What are you talking about?" Misaki turned to his brother. "Usagi-san is your childhood friend right?" he was confused and in a panic.

"He must be in the Wind Kingdom right?" Misaki asked, his voice filled with hope. He turned to Hiroki and pleaded, "I know you can bring me back there. Please, help me."

Hiroki looked at Misaki; his eyes were watery, tears threatening to flow out anytime. He sighed and asked, "Are you prepared for the consequences?"

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked wearily.

And then Hiroki told him about the deal Usami had with the Death.

"No one knows what will happen if you oppose the Death…"

Misaki looked at them with determined eyes, "I'm still going!"

Hiroki looked at Misaki and sighed, "Alright. But I will need to prepare some things. Meet me in the castle tonight."

"Can't you cast spells like Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

Hiroki shook his head, "No… it is not possible to transport humans not from our world. A huge amount of magic is needed. There are few that are able to cast teleportation spells like that without the magical items. The people I know who can do that are our lord and his brother."

"Even I can't do it. I needed the items to transport your brother to our world in the first place." Sumi agreed. "But then he became my mate, and so, part of my world. I was able to bring him here without much resistance."

"Alright, we will do it tonight!" Misaki said, his voice filled with hope. _I am not going to give up without trying. I need to tell him how I feel._

-line break-

"Good, now the things are set." Hiroki announced. Misaki alone went to find Hiroki despite the protests from his brother. He told him he wanted to see him alone. Sumi persuaded Takahiro and he reluctantly let him go.

He was being lead into a room, where the curtains were tightly drawn; the only lights were the candles in the candle stand fixed on the wall. In the middle of the room, a circle of candles were surrounding a magic circle drawn from blood.

"Stand in the middle of the circle." Hiroki commanded.

Misaki obeyed. He carefully walked and stood in the centre. "Close your eyes and imagine the Wind Palace in your head." Hiroki instructed softly. Misaki did as he was told. He pictured the palace in his head. Memories of what he had done there flooded through him. "Think of the place you're most familiar with." Immediately, Misaki thought of Usami's private chamber. The time when he and Gin would lay on the bed and Usami would pat his head to wake him up.

He was in bliss when thinking. In the background, he heard Hiroki mumbling some spells. He felt himself floating, getting lighter and lighter.

-line break-

Misaki did not know where he was. He felt something wet and hot tickle his cheek. He tried to brush it away but it kept coming back. He struggled to open his eyes but was blinded by the lights. He closed his eyes once again and opened them, this time, slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the lights. When he finally could see, he found himself at Usami's chamber. He jerked upright and clenched the bed sheets beneath him.

_I don't believe it. I'm back…_

He felt something lick his hand. He turned and saw Gin. "Gin!" he cried and hugged the sliver wolf who howled happily, shaking his tail.

"Gin? What's wrong?" Usami's voice came from the bathroom door. It crept opened and Usami came through it, wearing a white bathrobe and a towel on his neck. When the two of them their eyes met, they froze, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Misaki..?" Usami asked carefully.

Misaki went forward and hugged Usami as he cried in his chest. He whispered against his chest, "I missed you."

Usami hesitated at first but his hands slowly came up and wrapped them against Misaki. "Me too…" He replied.

Then all of a sudden, their surrounding turned cold and dark. Usami looked up and saw Death right in front of them.

"Death…" Usami scowled as he pulled Misaki back.

_You did not keep your promise…_

Usami kept quiet. He knew the Death was right.

"I'll accept any punishment, just leave Misaki alone."

Misaki tried to argued, "No…!" but before he had the chance to say anything else, Usami's hand hovered over his eyes and he fainted. Usami swept him up his feet and carried him bridal style. He softly kissed his forehead and looked up at the Death.

"Like I said, I'm willing to do anything to keep him safe."

_You are a weird one… do you not remember what I've agreed with you in the first place?_

"Of course I…!" then he remembered what they agreed on.

- _Very well, I'll give you this boy. But in exchange, I'll send him back to earth and you are never to see him again. -_

"I did not find him like I promised I would!" Usami argued.

_Clever…you finally figure__d it out. I just had to tease the both of you. You stupidly erased his memory thinking he would be better that way…_

_I have no use for you already…go!_

And in a flash, they were back into his room. Usami sat Misaki on his bed gently and he laid beside him.

"I'm so glad that you came to find me…" He whispered into his ear as he brushed his hair.

-line break-

Misaki slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes. He remembered he was with Usami. He jerked upright. When the bed sheets fell, he found himself dressed in a black robe with a golden sash on his waist. His ear was being pierced and on his right ear was a sliver, round earring with some strange marking like the one Usami had.

"What…" Misaki was unsure of what was going on.

He got off the bed and found Gin guarding the door. "Gin, where is Usagi-san?" he asked. Gin lifted his head and went out of the room, Misaki followed suit.

Misaki followed Gin to the throne room and he found Usami there. He was sitting in his throne, his hand resting on the arm rest, and his head on it. The other was holding a glass of red wine.

"Usagi-san…?"

Misaki's voice caught the attention of Usami and he looked up at him and smiled. "Come here…" he said seductively.

Misaki approached him and when he was within reach, Usami pulled him into his lap. "Wah!" Misaki cried out in shock.

"It looks nice on you." He whispered into his right ear and licked his ear lobe.

Misaki shivered and asked, "You mean the ear ring?"

Usami nodded. "Do you know what the earring means?" he asked.

Misaki answered, "I remember seeing it on the country's flag."

"That's correct. Those who wear the earring represent the ruler of this kingdom."

Misaki eyes widened. "Why did you give it to me?" he asked.

"Misaki, I thought it was obvious, I want you to be my mate…I don't want to lose you again." Usami whispered while looking into his eyes.

Misaki was dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say except for to look back at him. "Misaki, I love you. I want you to answer me, if you do, nod your head and I'll make you my mate here. If not, I'll send you back."

_That's threatening me!_

Misaki nodded and said, "I love you too…I think…"

Usami laughed and put his wine down. He kissed Misaki gently at first, and slipped in his tongue when Misaki moaned. Slowly, yellow lights gathered around Usami and white lights gathered around Misaki. Then slowly, as their kiss deepened, the lights mixed. For a while, the two of them were lost in their kiss. The lights mixed and when they broke the kiss to breathe, the lights slowly disappeared.

"Can you feel me?" Usami asked.

Misaki closed his eyes and concentrate. He heard Usami's voice in his head.

_Can you see what I want to do to you? _

Misaki blushed and snapped his eyes opened. He looked at Usami, his eyes wide open.

_The mating ritual is complete. I__t started when we finally accepted each other… you will live as long as I do…_

Then Usami carried Misaki and whispered out loud even though Misaki could hear what he was thinking. "I'm going to love you thoroughly tonight."

Misaki blushed harder but showed no resistance. Usami carried them to his chamber and closed the door behind them.

-line break-

"Usagi-san…ah…enough, I can't…ahh!" Misaki cried as Usami thrust deep into him once more, ignoring his cries.

"I can never get enough of you." Usami said huskily.

"I'm cumming…arh…"

"Cum together with me…arh…" Usami said and released his seed into him and laid on top of his mate.

After catching his breath, Usami stood up and got a towel to clean his mate, who shuddered at his slightest touch and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep well…" Usami whispered and kissed his forehead.

The next day when Misaki woke up, Usami was not by his side. Instead, he found Gin.

He brushed Gin's fur and said to him, "He never changes, does he? After all these years…"

Misaki had been with Usami for more than ten years. They had been happy together and Misaki never aged. Misaki helped Usami in his work sometimes. But Usami always woke up before him.

Misaki sighed. Then he heard the door creep open. He turned and saw Usami coming in, carrying a tray of food.

"Usagi? I thought you went to court…"

"Usami sat the food on the side table and sat on the bed beside his mate. "I'm with you the whole day today. I cannot go to court when it's your birthday, right?" he smirked.

Misaki gasped and hugged him. "You remembered!"

"Of course I do." He chuckled and lightly pinched his nose. "Come let's eat, I have a surprise for you."

After their breakfast in bed, Usami used a blindfold on him and carried him off. Misaki had no clue where they were going. He hoped that Usami would not give him anything like last year. Last year, when Misaki said he liked strawberries, he gave him a whole garden of strawberries. He remembered eating strawberries for two whole weeks when Usami refused to let him give it to others.

When Usami sat him on his feet and helped him remove his blindfold, he found themselves standing in a huge grassland. And in front of him were his brother and Sumi.

"Brother!" Misaki cried and hugged him. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Misaki." His brother hugged him back. "I've been busy with this…" Takahiro moved out of the way and revealed a horse with snow white hair and dark black hair. It let out a low wine when he saw Misaki and moved towards him.

"Oh, he's beautiful!" Misaki cried.

"Usami asked me to raise him for you." Takahiro said.

Misaki turned to Usami and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's not enough." Usami growled and he pulled Misaki into his arms and crushed his lips onto his.

Sumi and Takahiro smirked and went off, leaving the two of them alone.

"Misaki, you belong to me for eternity." Usami whispered into his mouth.

_Yes, only you…__ for eternity._

**End**

**I know the ending seems a bit rush but I don't want to write lemons so sorry. , for one lemon part it can take me up to a week to write. I'm in the middle in planning a short sequel, maybe 5 chapters max. Do look out for it. It will be posted sometime later for I want to finish all 5 chapters before I start posting. I do not want you all to wait for one chapter due to my busy schedule. **

**I also want to thank you all who put this story on alert and favourite. And thank you for those who reviewed. **

**So does anyone a sequel? Should I post the sequel within this story or make a new story thread? Please review or pm to tell me. Thanks! **


	18. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

I want to thank all who has supported My Darling Beast and I'm happy to tell you that the long awaited sequel is up! It is called, My Beloved Beast. Please do give me your support!

Another side note, I know fanfiction has been removing fics so if my fics are being removed, you can find them at, http / / riaeverwood. wordpress . com

Just removed the spaces!


End file.
